Affection
by Jaimiisaholly
Summary: Complete but being rewritten! Can their crazy friends get the pair together, and will each other finally have the chance to get to know the other? Can this romance last through all the pain? You'll have to see.. JL
1. Chapter 1: Love Me, Hate me

* * *

**A f f e c t i o n**

* * *

**Summery:** _This crazy pair had chances in their Hogwarts years to get to know another, but will they take these opportunities? Will Lily finally give in and see the real man inside of James? And will James finally see that if you lay off a little, the girl will come to you. But will their romance last through all the pain their world has to offer? Find out.._

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**T**he smooth red autumn leaves danced on branches of the trees, like actors in a musical on Broadway. Vanilla colored clouds grazed high above the streets of London, as busy parents and children rushed to their heart-warming homes. The sweet September aroma floated mistily in the air, as a family of four walked over to the train transportation system. Yes, the Evan's were taking their second daughter, Lily Evans, to her Private school.

To attend her fifth year in Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry, of course.

For she was a witch, that's right, a witch. Not the kind with green warts and ugly hair you dress up as at Halloween. But the kind of talented Victorian lady who knows charms, defense against the dark arts and even magical creatures.

She had gotten her letter too when she was only eleven years old; her family was grateful to have a witch in their family. Her sister Petunia wasn't thrilled and turned her back upon her sister, they made no comments or any figure of speech to each other since her Hogwarts letter (unless you counted "Pass the salt, freak."). Lily didn't mind, she met new friends in her beloved school and got over the fact that it wasn't a dream but reality.

A reality that opened her eyes to things she never saw before.

Lily smiled and waved to some students who were going back to Hogwarts, the same as her.

Lily kissed her parents on their cheeks goodbye and attempted to smile sincerely at Petunia, who just glared and mumbled something about '_freaks_'. She rolled her eyes and walked over to platform 9 ¾, took a deep breath, and ran full speed into the brick wall.

Petuina said this was her favorite day of the month: seeing her sister run, head first into a wall.

The loud noise of conversations and crying parents filled the air, as she looked around the platform. She smiled and walked over to her friend, Airsha Yor a beautiful Chinese girl, who was leaning on her trunk and cat cage while trying to flatten her curly golden brown hair.

"Air, why do you keep trying to impress him? He's just as much as a prat as Potter."

Airsha rolled her eyes "Why hello to you too." Lily smiled and hugged her best friend.

" I'm so glad to be back at Hogwarts again," Airsha said, while shuffling around in her trunk.

" Yeah me too- Whatcha looking for?"

"A letter. "

"A letter? From whom may I ask?"

"Potter, he wanted me to give it to you."

"Burn it, it will save you the time."

"Why?"

"Because Potter utterly disgusts me."

"Why does he _utterly_ disgust you?" Her friend asked smirking.

"For the millionth time Air: He's such a prick, all he ever does is hex everyone for no bloody reason, mess his hair to look good (which completely doesn't work) and he seems to think he can get any girl in this school. Most of all, he hasn't gave up on me for the past four years, and I think am going to curse his nose off!"

Airsha raised an eyebrow " Don't forget to breathe now, Lily, I don't need you dying on me. I bet Potter wouldn't like that. Plus, his nose is sexy."

Lily rolled her eyes " Well he just disgusts me, in everyway possible. His nose is not sexy-- and am never going to give in to the obnoxious little oaf, so he can forget about it-"

"- I don't think I can." Came a mysterious voice behind her; Lily whipped around and frowned.

" Oh great.. you."

"Ouch. You're grouchy, you should be happy. I'm back again."

"Go away Potter," she said while grinding her teeth.

"I've only asked for a chance, why don't you just go out with me?"

Airsha was right about the nose.. James Potter was very attractive, and only Lily could deny this fact. Chin-length soft silky yet messy and tangled jet-black hair, a pair of strong hands, arms, and legs, a charming ear to ear grin, twinkling rectangular manly glasses.. lets not forget the enchanting gorgeous hazel eyes, that almost looked amber when the sun hit them the right way. How was this fifteen-year-old teenager **not** attractive?

"Because you're a prat who can go suck on some stinksap-- now, sod off."

Potter shrugged his shoulders and walked up the staircase protruding out of the train. Lily turned back to Airsha to make a comment on what just happened, when a window opened. Looking to where a sound came from, Lily's eyes dulled.. What an idiot.. James had blew her a kiss and shut the window.

Lily had her arms straight down and hand her fists clenched and ready to kill death stare.

"I'm going to kill him. What's his deal; can't he get the point that I don't want to date him? Let alone to be near him for that matter!"

" I don't know, I really don't know," Airsha said, shaking her head.

_'Lily you just don't understand yet, but don't worry.. You'll see one day.' _

Lily sighed, " Let's get on the train before he ruins the my day-- Wait, he always has.."

The girls grabbed their books they brought along for reading and climbed onto the train; they went to the back of the train (pushing and practically climbing over others to get there), found an empty compartment and sat down with a huff. Airsha, being a girl from a wealthy family, automatically started babbling about her summer. She pulled out some pictures of her trip to France for the summer; Lily's favorite one was Air standing by the Eiffel tower and had her hand underneath it, as if she was holding the tower. 

After the train had loaded everything and everyone aboard, it started to steam and away they went. The green hills and open ranges passed by, and the girls soon lost their interest, when the Trolley Lady came by with goodies.

Halfway their pile of junk food, the compartment door slid open with a bang..

* * *

_JaimiisaHolly ©_


	2. Chapter 2: Gryffindor Girl Revenge

* * *

**A f f e c t i o n**

* * *

**Summery:** _This crazy pair had chances in their Hogwarts years to get to know another, but will they take these opportunities? Will Lily finally give in and see the real man inside of James? And will James finally see that if you lay off a little, the girl will come to you. But will their romance last through all the pain their world has to offer? Find out.._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

The compartment door opened with a bang, and was shut quickly by a boy. He leaned on the wooden frame, breathing slightly like he had Asthma. His dirty blonde hair and tired eyes instantly gave him away, Remus Lupin.

Lily smiled, "Why hello Remus."

He smiled slightly, "-Hi, can I sit here?" He asked while taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah-- where are your fellow morons?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "There not morons Lily, maybe Sirius a bit (Airsha glared and Remus just shrugged) they're out playing pranks on the Slytherins." He said pulling out a book from his bag.

"I would have never guessed," Lily said sarcastically; Remus choose to ignore the comment and kept reading, Giant's and Goblin's Destinations II.

Suddenly the door opened quickly, and the three marauders jumped in and slammed the door. James Potter looked up and smiled at Lily, she gave him a _do-what-you-want-to-but-leave-me-alone_ look; James ignored this and sat across from her and held her hand.

Lily looked as if he had a disease, and quickly released her hands form his grip.

"Keep your filthy hands away from me," she growled.

"I don't think I can do that, my Lily flower." He said while flashing his best smile at her.

"What a cheesy line.. really pathetic, Potter." She said, while inching away from him as he leaned forward to her.

"You know you like it cheesy." He said grinning widely.

She huffed, "Cut the bull shit Potter, and get to the point."

"Have you read my letter yet, by any chance?" He asked.

"No I haven't, and am going to burn it later; it's going to make the common room nice and toasty."

James frowned as Sirius laughed, and took a seat next to Airsha who blushed furiously.

"Oh good gawd Air! Get a grip, it's a bloody Marauder!" Lily hissed through gritted teeth.

"US Marauders are pretty sexy, if I do say myself." James said grinning.

Lily snorted, "Yeah, you think you are," she said while crossing her arms.

"Well then Miss Evans, why do you watch me practice my seeker skills on Sundays without my shirt on?" He grinned at her; he knew he caught her in the act.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, as the others watched this argument go on,.

"Well?" He asked the speechless Lily.

Lily fumed, "Come on Air, let's go change into our robes."

Lily grabbed Airsha away from Sirius and dragged her out of the compartment. When they were away from the compartment, Air pulled away from her grip, " Yeah, Miss Lily, why do you watch him on Sundays?" Her friend said smiling.

Lily glared, "I don't, and why in the world would I watch the idiot idol in the first place?" She groaned.

"Because you like him, and you enjoy the attention he gives you." Her friend smirked.

The train hit a bump and both girls fell to the floor in a heap. "I never liked him, and never will. I will die the day I actually give him a chance, and that will never happen." She replied while brushing her jeans off.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go am getting hungry."

Lily rolled her eyes, "That's all you ever think about; Boys and food."

Airsha rubbed her flat tummy, "Stop the complaining and put your rear in gear, I'm hungry!" She whined.

Lily laughed and they walked over to another compartment to change. The girls slipped into their school robes and walked back their first compartment: Lily wanted to find another, but Airsha dragged her back to the same one with the boys in it. Lily opened the door and haulted; James was pulling off his shirt, which showed his smooth muscular chest. Lily could not help but stare and James smiled at her, "Like what you see Evans?"

"It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt on, Lily," James grinned at her; Lily scowled and sat down next to Remus and Peter. Peter was shoving down chocolate frogs by the second, and Lily watched in digust. She only inched closer to Remus when a frog jumped out of his mouth. She turned her attention to Remus who was still reading.

"What are you reading?" Lily asked politely, looking at the page he was on.

"101 ways for James to annoy Lily." He mumbled: Lily laughed and James pretended to be deaf at the moment.

After an hour or so, the sky began to darken and students started to fall asleep. Airsha was on Sirius's shoulder, smiling as she slept and Sirius had his arm around her waist. James fell asleep while reading a comic book-- so typical. Peter was sleeping with his head back on a pillow, and Remus was dozing side ways on the seat. Lily smiled and she suddenly felt pain, she touched her lips, they were dry. She checked her pockets for Chap Stick, but none was there. She groaned, she knew Airsha had some in her jacket but it was under James's hand.

She groaned louder; why did everything she did have to do with Potter? She slowly got up: making sure she did not wake anyone and sat in a seat next to James. She slowly, piece by piece tugged Air's jean jacket free. She smiled as she opened the pocket, and dug through it. Mascara.. Blush.. Eyeliner.. Blue eye shadow.. Cherry red lipstick-- Wait! Cherry red lipstick? Lily looked at James, and she ginned wickedly. She grabbed the lipstick, pulled off the cap and twisted up the lipstick tube..

* * *

_Jaimiisaholly (c)_


	3. Chapter 3:I'm not in the mood to say no!

Chapter 3: I'm not in the mood (to say no)!  
  
The dark midnight blue sky twinkled, while the half moon glowed brightly. The ruby red train sped on as students laughed and played games aboard the train. The forest grew thicker outside, as they went on to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily hummed to herself while she added the finishing touches to her masterpiece; James.  
  
"Perfect " She whispered while grinning wickedly at her beautiful work.  
  
"Now try and squirm your way out of this one James Potter. She took her seat next to Remus and Peter who were sleeping.  
  
Remus stretched and closed the book on his lap; he looked over at Lily who was grinning. He followed her gaze and busted into a fit of laugher.  
  
She smiled wickedly and winked at him " You did this?" He asked between gasps.  
  
"Yup" she grinned.  
  
"Your worse than Sirius!" He laughed.  
  
"Now all James needs is an skirt and a skimpy top and WALLA!" She laughed.  
  
"He's going to kill, when he wakes up" He said while wiping away tears of laughter.  
  
Lily smiled sweetly to him, as Sirius rubbed his eyes and sat up with Ashley; who groaned and made herself comfortable again. He looked around the compartment and stopped at James: he had horror upon his face and then screamed which woke up everyone.  
  
" James is a girl!" He laughed while rolling around on the floor.  
  
James gapped as he held a mirror to his face; yes he had everything on! Mascara, lipstick, eye shadow, you name it, it was on his face!  
  
They laughed as James dropped the mirror, which broke, and ran out of the compartment.  
  
" Seven years bad luck, even though you don't need it!" Lily called after him.  
  
"Maybe we should start calling him Jamie." Ash laughed.  
  
James or should I say Jamie returned back with no makeup on his face. Lily smiled at him " Aww.. Jamey, didn't you like your new look?" She teased.  
  
"You did this, didn't you?" He said while pointing to his washed face.  
  
"Who me?" She said pretending to be innocent, while putting her hands on her collarbone.  
  
"Yes, you." He said folding his arms.  
  
"Well my my, whatever gave you the idea I would do something to make you so hideous?" She said while battering her eyes.  
  
The train lurched and the lights went out, and she fell onto Remus lap. " Oh am sorry Remus" she exclaimed. He smiled gently, " It's alright." She smiled back and sat closer to him; just encase she fell again.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down you twit." She heard Ash snap.  
  
"Accio wand" Lily said over the bickering couple. Her wand rested in her palm as she grabbed the handle.  
  
"Lumos" She said while the room lit up by the glow.  
  
" Wow Lily, I never new you could summon yet." Remus whispered; which made her blush, while James fumed.  
  
The lights flickered back on and a voice apologized for the accident.  
  
James got angrier as she rested her head on Remus's shoulder; Lily of course seen this and moved closer to Remus, which only made him fum with anger even more.  
  
" We have just arrived at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, you may now exit the train; and don't worry about your pets and belongings they will be brought to your room shortly. Have a great year." the magical voice boomed in their compartment.  
  
Lily got up and left the compartment with Ashley. She slid open the train door and stepped out into the fresh frosty air. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell, of wildflowers and cherry blossoms; she smiled. " I'm glad to be back home," she whispered.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
Lily turned around and smiled at her friend running towards her. Coral Kohan, she had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, set with a pair of golden brown eyes that glistened with laughter.  
  
"How has The James been treating you so far?" She said grinning.  
  
" Oh my gawd Coral, your worse than Ash! You know he bugs me into a comma." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Besides that how's Remus?" She grinned.  
  
Lily looked at Ashley and Coral as if she would bash their heads together, " Both of you now! BOYS AND FOOD! WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!?" Lily said while throwing her arms up in frustration.  
  
" I dunno Lily, but boys and food sound pretty good." Ash smirked.  
  
Lily crossed her arms and the two girls laughed, " Boy's and food do sound great." Sirius said while approaching Ashley and hugged her from behind.  
  
"So can we have the honor, of taking thee fair maidens to their dazzling carriage which awaits?" Sirius said in a sweet tone.  
  
" Yes, of course" Ashley grinned as he kissed her hand.  
  
James walked up to Lily while grinning; she looked as if she was about to smack him. " Need a hand?" He asked in his charming voice.  
  
Coral and Ashley gave her pleading looks; Lily sighed and looked back upon the begging James. Lily narrowed her eyes " I guess so, but no funny business Potter." He grinned at her as if Christmas had come early.  
  
" I promise."  
  
James held out his hand while she eyed him for cheats and lies. " I'm not going to bite" He said smiling.  
  
She rolled her eyes "Whatever," and walked past him.  
  
She stopped at a carriage door; which opened magically like it always did, she hopped in and began to wring her hands.  
  
After about 5 minutes, rain started to pour as James got in soaked, closed the door and looked out the window as Lily just stared. 'All alone. With James Potter. Oh no' She thought as she memorized his image.  
  
His hair was a tad soaked and fell down flat, his clothes soaked and you could see his bare chest. A few drops of rain slid down his cheek as Lily watched the devastatingly handsome boy.  
  
He noticed of course, and smiled to himself and kept looking out the window. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts; of his smile, his voice, his-  
  
"STOP IT!" she screamed at herself.  
  
James looked at her with an eyebrow raised " Uh, you alright Lily?"  
  
Lily blushed and turned her head away " Yeah, am fine."  
  
He grinned even more at her beautiful blushing image, "Alright then".  
  
She thought as the carriage carried them to the castle. Could he have changed? No he couldn't have, he bugged her on the platform. That's right! But what if he changed over the summer? Maybe, doesn't really show yet, but maybe..  
  
Her thoughts were popped at the carriage, which stopped, and James climbed out and waited for her.  
  
" Coming? Or are you going to sped your life time in there?" He smiled at her playfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." She said not looking at him.  
  
She climbed out of the carriage and walked up the stone steps, opened the door as her other friend came running to her down the hall. Her eyes were a greeny-blue and her shoulder length blonde hair twisted and twirled as she came running towards Lily.  
  
"Lily!" She said smiling and hugged her friend.  
  
" Hi Naena" Lily smiled. ( pronounced Nane-ah)  
  
"Well I'll see you later Lily." James said and kissed her cheek.  
  
Nope, he's still the same..  
  
"Damn you James Potter!" She cursed, while waving with not five but one finger, as Neana laughed.  
  
"He never does change, does he?" She grinned.  
  
"No, never will." Lily groaned and rubbed the place where he kissed her.  
  
Lily sat down with Ashley, Coral, and Naena at the Gryffindor table while keeping a distance away from James and his gang. James gave her winks and sexy smiles, while she just glared at him.  
  
Lily and her friends watched the new students get sorted. She smiled and clapped at her new fellow Gryffindor's. For some strange reason James clapped hard when a boy named Weston got sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Welcome to another year at our beloved school; Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. As you all should know by now the forest is forbidden, and let me remind you no spells between classes-" Dumbledore looked at James and his group, and which they bowed and smiled.  
  
Dumbledore smiled too and went on; Lily of course, wasn't really listening and kept her eyes on her brightly shinning golden plate.  
  
She heard a clap and the food appeared around them, she smiled; she really did miss the unique food. She grabbed a plate filled with egg rolls and piled some on her plate while some girls at her table gossiped.  
  
" She's so lucky to have him following her." A girl sighed dreamily.  
  
"Talk about it, and she doesn't seem to care! If he was following me.. My god I can only think of the things we woul-"  
  
"Excuse me!" Lily said spitting out her juice.  
  
"I am not lucky to have some annoying moron following me around." She glanced at James who was smiling and laughing with his friends.  
  
The girls ignored her and kept talking about the sweet James Potter. Lily rolled her eyes and went back to munching her food, moodily. Lily looked around the table " Hey guys? Where are Lindsey and Joel?"  
  
Coral looked up form her plate " I think she's still not done her perfect duty yet-", at that moment a wavy long haired brunette carrying books, walked into the hall and flopped down next to Lily.  
  
"Bad day I see?" Lily said while looking at Lindsey, with her head in her hands moaning.  
  
"Yes, I never knew little firsties years could be so selfish and rotten." She groaned while the girls laughed.  
  
"Yeah, and one boy wouldn't shut up about his brother." Said a boy with sandy dark brown hair and gray eyes: Joel.  
  
"Who's his brother?"  
  
"James."  
  
Lily dropped her fork, "WHAT!? I NEVER KNEW!"  
  
Lindsey lifted her head to show her dark brown sparkling eyes," Well you never did, take time to know him."  
  
Lily never REALLY did take a moment or even a second for that matter, to know the real James Potter. What was she suppose to do? Walk up to enemy and ask about his life, pfft I think not!  
  
Lily shrugged it off and began to eat again; little did she know that James was staring at her with longing in his broken heart.  
  
~.:(*):.~  
  
When everyone was finished their meals Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food disappeared; Sirius yelled at his plateful of food which disappeared in front of his eyes, and  
  
on which made everyone laugh.  
  
"This is a new start to a new year, friendships bloom and love grows. We will be having a winter ball so please wear your dress robes for the occasion. That's all for now have a good sleep and have a great year." The students chatted loudly as they left the hall.  
  
Lily whipped her head around making sure not to see his messy black hair and hazel eyes looking at her. She grabbed her friends and rushed out of the hall. They ran up the stone steps, when the staircase moved and Lily lost her balance. She hung onto the railing while she screamed for help.  
  
Everyone started to scream around her, and some tried to grab her; but it was hopeless. She screamed louder at the staircase, which was coming close to a wall.  
  
Coral and Ashley tried grabbing her before the staircase made it's mind up, when a pair of strong arms grabbed hers and pulled her up as the staircase stopped at another.  
  
She was sweating badly when she opened her eyes, to see a worried James holding her tight.  
  
" You all right Lily?"  
  
Lily looked at him in a different way then before; he had changed..  
  
"Yeah, yeah, am alright" She said while staring into his ever so deep beautiful hazel eyes. A dreamy expression soon washed over her face as she stared longer at him; who didn't seem to mind that and holding her close to his body.  
  
Lily felt a million feels of joy rush throughout her body as he caressed her cheek and leaned in a little closer to her. In her mind only her and James were there.  
  
Lily quickly realized what was happening and jumped back." WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Before she let him answer she stormed up the staircase with her friends following behind her.  
  
He could still smell her peach blossom perfume, which engulfed him in her magic; as she stormed away.  
  
Sirius came up behind him followed by Peter and Remus, "Wow, what was that all about?"  
  
"I don't know, but I like it" He smiled.  
  
The boys went up the stairs and chatted away, they reached the portrait hole ("Moon Witch") and stepped into the warm common room.  
  
Lily sat in her room covered in silky covers and wearing her pj's ( A black tank top with 'Dreams of You' on it and long dark blue baggy pants with moons and clouds moving.)  
  
Her friends were gone to get food from the kitchens, while she stayed behind to make it Not so obvious they were breaking rules.  
  
She couldn't help but think about James, his piercing hazel eyes, and his sweet worried voice when he helped her. She sighed and curled up in her comfy bed,  
  
"I'm not falling for him, I will never fall for him" She mumbled while she drifted into a peaceful sleep: dreaming about a boy who she said she was not falling for.. 


	4. Chapter 4 : Can’t help falling in love w...

..::::*::::..  
  
Chapter 4 : Can't help falling in love with you..  
  
The rosy colored sky shawn as the sun slowly got up. Lily grabbed a pillow and covered it over her face; trying to block the sun's morning glory.  
  
She moaned as her sheets got ripped off her " HEY!"  
  
Ash grinned, " Come on sleeping beauty wake up!"  
  
Lily groaned and curled her knees to her stomach and tried to get comfortable, but Ash kept poking her.  
  
"Lee mee alone" she whined.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Lily swatted away her hand but gave up and screamed," grouch" Ash complained and threw a pillow at her.  
  
" Ohhh you are SO going to get it Miss Taylor!" Lily said getting off the bed.  
  
"Oh and what is miss attitude going to do? Bite me!" Ash screamed and ran down the steps with Lily chasing after her into the common room.  
  
They fell down on the couches and began to laugh when they felt gazes on them. James and Sirius were looking at them with grins plastered on their faces; Lily got up and sweetly smiled at them.  
  
" Like what you see huh James?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"To bad, can't have it" She said and ran her fingers down her left arm and left him in a puddle of desire.  
  
Lily climbed into bed again, and fell asleep for fifteen minutes when her alarm went off.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!" She put her pillow over her head and tried to ignore it but it was just getting louder. She screamed and ripped off her covers and threw the alarm against the wall, which kept going even louder. She fumed and gave it a death stare, which didn't REALLY help at all.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
She yelled and ran over to the 'broken' alarm clock and opened the door and chucked it down stairs. That didn't work either; it just made Remus cover his ears on the couch, while talking to James and Sirius.  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"  
  
She screamed even louder and ran down the stairs and threw it in a fish tank. The boys gave her raised eyebrows; Remus looked up from his book walked over to the tank, grabbed the alarm, which was still beeping madly and pushed the 'off' button.  
  
Lily screamed and ran up the stairs flaring with anger as Remus, James and Sirius laughed.  
  
She curled up again in her comfy bed, but it was useless she was up for the day. She groaned and walked over to the showers.  
  
She checked her bag for shampoo; but none, she groaned and started digging in Ashley's trunk. A letter with blue ink fell to the floor and Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
She picked it up "What's this?"  
  
She turned it over to its front.. .... To Lily Evans~(heart) ....  
  
" Hmmmm.. This must be that letter James wrote to me" She read and chucked it into the girls' bedroom fireplace, which crackled at the letter.  
  
She turned her head when golden letters came twirling out of the fireplace and neatly placed each other in the air as Lily stood in shock and read his floating letter..  
  
..................  
  
' Dear Lily, I know you dislike me with every inch in your body; beautiful body I must say. So I decided to put an "affect charm" on the letter so even if you burn or flushed this down Moaning Myrtles toilet, you will still know what I wrote in this letter. I just want you to give me a quick second of your time, so you can finally hear me out once and for all. Lily I think-'  
  
..................  
  
The golden letters vanished as Ashley opened the door, " Are you going to-"  
  
"Damit Ashley, I was going to finally find out what James is trying to do to me. It's either killing me in madness or stupidity or something in that blasted letter! You know the affect charm wears off, when someone reads the letter not addressed to them!"  
  
Ashley smiled and leaned against the door " What does it matter to you? You loathe him, remember?"  
  
"Just curious" I said calmly.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat"  
  
Lily put her hands on her hips, " And satisfaction brought it back"  
  
She grinned "Yeah sure"  
  
I rolled my eyes and made my way back over to her trunk. " This is going to be one long year.."  
  
.-:~*~¤°.-.°¤~*~¤°:-.  
  
Lily sat down at a table next to Coral who has eating her food at top speed. She gave a curious look, shrugged it off and began to pour pumpkin juice in her glass.  
  
A girl with ginger colored hair and bright blue shinny eyes, from Ravenclaw walked up to Lily and tapped her shoulder.  
  
Lily spun around," May I help you? Miss?"  
  
"Ginger, it's Ginger. And I thought I should warn you.(the girl leaned closer to Lily) You have no idea what trouble you'll have, if you get to know him"  
  
Lily stared at her, " What? What do you mean HIM?"  
  
"James" The girl said in a snobbish fashion.  
  
Lily raised her eyebrow," I really don't know what you're talking about, and if you want James go ahead, am not going to stop you. He bugs me to hell and I say I quite like it there now"  
  
The girl glared and returned to her table. Lily thought about that for a second, why did that Ginger girl even say something like that? LIKE she, Lily Evans was ever going to fall for James Potter, HA! Lily grinned and returned to her food.  
  
( *~ James point of view)  
  
James sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched a girl walk over to Lily. He looked at the girl; she seemed oddly familiar. He shrugged it off and began to chat to Sirius when the mail came in.  
  
Sirius grinned and watched a fuzzy brown owl fly over to the Slytherin table," Ah nothing like a good howler for our dear friend"  
  
James grinned too and watched the tiny owl drop the letter, he felt a gaze upon him. He turned to see Lily glaring at him. She got up form the table and made her way over to Snape as he sat there.  
  
She smiled sweetly at the Slytherins who muttered stuff like " Filthy mudblood" and " What does her blood kind want over here?" she walked over to Snape and tapped his shoulder.  
  
He turned around and glared at her " WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He sneered. In the corner of her eye she seen James stand up, and he had his wand tightly clenched in his hand. His friends pushed him down and watched Lily too, with the rest of the great hall.  
  
" You probably don't want that- (she pointed to the howler from James and Sirius) so I will gladly rip it for you" She smirked.  
  
"No, go away, I just had a shower and I don't need any substances of a dirty mudblood on me", and he turned around.  
  
The howler exploded," WASH YOUR HAIR! FIX YOUR ROBES! HOW DARE YOU APPEAR HERE WITHOUT WASHING YOUR HAIR! EWWWWWWW!-" Lily ran over to James and smacked his head from behind. He grinned and ruffled his hair as she stormed out of the hall.  
  
"Ohhh, she's really head over heels for you now" Remus smirked.  
  
James grinned and watched her retreat, "Sure is" They laughed.  
  
....  
  
Lily ignored him like always, and the days turned to weeks then to months, and before she knew it December was here.  
  
She sat in the Common room in a chair curled up, as the fire crackled and burned. That letter stored itself in her mind for a long time. She tried asking James but he just kept asking her out again and again, so she gave up. Stupid little twit, she thought.  
  
Her eyes gleamed and shined as the fire's image reflexed on them. Her hair was in a lose bun and she had a few hair strands hanging in front. She wore her school skirt and a gray knitted sweater, which was really fuzzy and kept her warm.  
  
The common room was quiet because almost everyone left to go home for Christmas, except the marauders. She groaned when she saw their name on the list. So here sat lonely Lily Evans staring into the fire with her friends all gone home. She sighed, it had only been a day when they left and she missed them already.  
  
There was a sudden blow at the Gryffindor window. She walked over to it and opened the window, when a snowball hit her cheek, which stung. She almost broke into tears when she seen the three Marauders looking up at her.  
  
" Lily, you alright?" Remus said while dropping a snowball.  
  
She shook her head and slammed the window behind her and clasped on the floor; what a rotten week, She sobbed. When James came running into the common room, his scarf around his neck and hints of red pinched on his cheeks and nose from the cold.  
  
He sat down beside the sobbing Lily and tried to calm her, when Remus and Sirius came in laughing. James turned his head and exposed the tear stained Lily and gave them a death stare and picked Lily up in his arms. She tried not to cry, as the horribly shocked Remus and Sirius watched James carry her.  
  
Remus elbowed him and ran after James, who was bringing Lily to the hospital wing. " What do you think you were doing?!" James sneered at Sirius.  
  
"I didn't mean to-!"  
  
"Yes you did! Now look at her! You've given her a bloody bruise for Christmas! She doesn't deserve to be treated that way!" and with that, James ran faster to the wing with a broken Lily in his arms.  
  
He gently laid her down on the bed as the nurse came bustling in, " What happened here?"  
  
"She got an ice snowball thrown at her," he answered while he gently caressed her bruised cheek.  
  
She shivered by his touch and opened her watery eyes. He looked so worried about her; his hands were frozen so she laced his with her clammy one. He looked at their hands and let a weak smile play upon his lips.  
  
" Well it's not too much damage but I shall return with an lee potion, please keep an eye on her James dear" She smiled at him and left the hospital wing.  
  
"I never thought I'd be saying this to you one day, but.. Thank you James" she smiled.  
  
He smiled back at her, " No need, don't worry am going to kill Sirius at what he did to your beautiful face"  
  
Lily scowled, " never do change", while he laughed.  
  
James stopped laughing and looked deep into her eyes, she too stopped her emotions. He stared at her was if no tomorrow, as the nurse came in and smiled at the cute couple. She really didn't want to end their moment- " Here's your lee potion Lily, drink up" She handed Lily a purple bottle and she drank it down.  
  
Lily felt warmth spread between her toes and up to her fingers as the bruise began to fade. James smiled and gave her his hand to get sit up; she gave him a raised eyebrow " Just because you helped me, doesn't mean I'll ever forget to not give you a chance"  
  
He just grinned, " Alright, till then Lily" and kissed her cheek.  
  
Lily fumed and glared at his back, while he smiled and left her in the hospital wing.  
  
..  
  
Later that same week the marauders became closer to Lily. James still asked her out and to be his date to the winter ball. Ok course she declined until..  
  
Lily smiled as she packed some snow into a ball, she grinned even wider and hit it at James back. She laughed when he fell into the snow, she screamed and ran for her life as he came after her.  
  
She laughed as he pinned her down on a snow bank, and sat lightly on her waist, while she giggled and struggled.  
  
"Holler Uncle" he grinned down at her.  
  
"Nope" she said, struggling, but she was powerless against him.  
  
Sirius came up to them while wrapping his cloak closer around him, watching James squash the heck out of Lily.  
  
He grinned down at them, " I'll leave you too alone for a while, so you'll get to know each other better" And he walked away laughing.  
  
"HEY! Sirius! Remus! ANYONE! HELP!" Lily giggled and laughed as James kept his best grin on, and tickled her with one hand.  
  
"Oh no Lily, no one seems to care" He smiled.  
  
Lily smiled back at him. She had gotten to know James better and she was starting to trust him more. He still asked her out tons and stuff and she still got mad. But she accepted him as a friend. He WAS Neana's brother too, so she had to get use to him one way or another..  
  
"James, come on" She laughed.  
  
"Nope" he grinned back.  
  
"I'll do anything, just please off!" She laughed harder as he tickled her again.  
  
"Really? Anything huh?" he grinned.  
  
"Well not anything" she grinned back.  
  
" Will you be my date for the ball?" he said while putting on a serious face.  
  
Lily thought for a second, maybe she should give him a chance? He had asked her forever! Maybe, yeah just because he annoys her too much.  
  
"I gue-"  
  
"REALLY!" He jumped up.  
  
Lily laughed and got up off the snow bank " Sure, but just don't make me regret giving you a chance. Got it?"  
  
He hugged her tight and ran off doing back flips and cartwheels in the snow while she just laughed.  
  
..::::*::::.. 


	5. Chapter 5: First Cut Is The Deepest

..::::*::::..  
  
Chapter 5: First Cut Is The Deepest..  
  
James ran back to the common room dragging Lily behind him. She laughed harder as he took sharp turns around corners, and dogged a few teachers who yelled at him.  
  
"James! Slow down!" She laughed.  
  
He stopped and turned around at the portrait hole, he grinned evilly at her as she backed up, "James? What are you doing? James, uh oh" She giggled as he slid his fingers up her arm.  
  
He grinned wider as she laughed, " You know where just friends nothing else" she smiled.  
  
He just grinned at her " Don't you know that friends, get friendlier?" She smirked at his quick cleverness.  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Oh I do" he grinned and gently pushed her into a wall, she closed her eyes and sighed dreamily as he began to kiss her slowly and softly.  
  
" James, even though I know you're enjoying this, but it's past curfew".  
  
James looked up and smiled at her, " Anything for you".  
  
They pulled the portrait hole open and Remus and Sirius tumbled to the floor. Lily put on a look of degust, " Listening were you?"  
  
James laughed as the two boys grinned and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and stepped over them. She flopped onto a comfy couch and stretched out her legs, she sighed of comfort while closing her eyes.  
  
James grinned and walked over to her, and sat down while lifting her legs on top of his. She opened an eye and seen him grinning, she snorted. James soon got sick of her not paying enough attention to him, and pulled her into his lap.  
  
" You sure are getting use to this, you know, kissing me and holding me close" She smiled with her eyes closed, and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
" Well yeah, I've always dreamed of being your boyfriend. Will you be my girlfriend please?" he said while rubbing her back soothingly.  
  
She closed her eyes while thinking of the years of the past, James asking her out constantly and her always rejecting him. " Alright, I'm going to give you a chance but if you screw up, am never giving you a chance again, got it?"  
  
"I'm never going to make you regret it"  
  
She smiled and began to fall asleep. James smiled; he was holding the girl who held his heart, who made it beat faster and slower at the same time. He could have of had any girl in the school, but his was heart set on her..  
  
..  
  
It was Saturday; yes the day of the week you could REALLY enjoy. Lily tightly closed her eyes, as the sunrays made there way slowly up to her face. She groaned and grabbed her pillow and smothered her face, trying to fall asleep again. When that 'spell-o taped' alarm clock went off.  
  
"Not again.." she moaned.  
  
It kept beeping and she tried to ignore it, once again her temper got the better of her. She jumped out of bed, opened the window and chucked the alarm down onto the snowy grounds.  
  
" That's better" she said while rubbing her messy hair, and slamming the window shut.  
  
There was a sudden loud shout and rushing feet, she raised an eyebrow and tumbled back into her comfy bed.  
  
Her door burst open, "LILY! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled at her.  
  
She moaned, " I don't care, lee me alone"  
  
Sirius put his hands on his hips, " I' am pretending that am not hearing this rubbish, on CHRISTMAS morning!"  
  
Lily said nothing and wrapped her blankets around herself, while Sirius watched in degust. Sirius turned to the stairs, "JAMES!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
" Your plan isn't working! You try!" He yelled back.  
  
"Would. you .shut up?" Lily yelled with her eyes closed, and throwing her hairbrush at him.  
  
Sirius ducked and laughed at her, she moaned and covered herself in more fuzzy blankets. She was getting comfy when a pair of hands started to shake her.  
  
"BUZZ OFF BLACK!" She yelled under her covers.  
  
A cold pair of hands slipped under her covers, and began to touch her feet and her belly while she tried to ignore the coldness, but soon she screamed and jumped out of bed.  
  
James grinned down at her, " Merry Christmas Lily".  
  
" Merry Christmas brat.." she mumbled and began to curl up on the floor.  
  
" My god! You've got competition James!" Sirius smirked.  
  
James smacked him from behind his head, and walked over to the ' snoozing' Lily. She started to smile as he kissed her, " Fine, you win".  
  
He grinned, " I always win".  
  
She would have rolled her eyes at his remark, but was too tired too. Instead she wrapped her arms and legs around him as he got up and carried her down the stairs, and into the warm common room.  
  
He plopped down on the couch with her still in his arms, and began to summon presents to himself so he could hold her and still enjoy gifts.  
  
She moaned while he tried to wake her up, by saying their was a cup of steaming hot coco on the table; her weakness.  
  
" You're lying".  
  
He laughed, " I am surely not".  
  
She turned her head and seen a large jug of hot chocolate with a bag of rainbow colored marshmallows on a Victorian tray. She grinned as her eyes lit up; she turned back to James and began to kiss him wildly as he grinned.  
  
"You know I love chocolate, " she said between fierce kisses.  
  
He grinned back and began to caress her back, " Sure do, I should know now, I HAVE been stalking you for five years" She hit his arm playfully, and dropped herself onto the floor and grabbed a mug.  
  
She inhaled the steaming sweet coco, and began to sip it savoring every drop that hit her tongue. The boys were looking at her with egger looks and Sirius kept glancing over at the huge mountain of presents under a bushy Christmas tree.  
  
She raised her eyebrow, " Yeah know you don't have to wait, go ahead open your presents. You guys better before Sirius here wets himself" she said calmly and began to sip her drink again while the boys laughed, and Sirius ran over to the neatly wrapped boxes.  
  
" Alright, Moony, brat, brat again, airhead James, pastry peter, moony, moony again, ah.. For our beautiful Sirius." Sirius grinned and pulled out a long box covered in moving stars.  
  
Sirius began to rip off the paper as Lily watched in degust, " Aren't you even going to see whose it's from?"  
  
Sirius ignored her and kept ripping the paper, while she sent him dirty looks and mumbled something about boys being really selfish. She stopped her complaining when James kissed her lightly and curled up in his arms on a sweet Christmas morning..  
  
..  
  
That was Lily's best Christmas ever; she enjoyed having someone to share Christmas with. It was the 27th of December and the girls came back, Lily told them about her and James and they had a sleepover that night so she could tell them more about him. Of course the guys were listening the whole time outside their door..  
  
It was the night of the winter ball and the girls had kept Lily away from James and the others telling them, " It's a surprise, you will see how beautiful she looks later on!", but James kept telling them he really wanted to see her and that she looked beautiful, even without any makeup on.  
  
So here sat James nervous as hell, waiting for his goddess to come down the stairs. He kept looking at his watch and back at the stairs, when the other girls came down the stairs. Remus had asked Neana which really didn't bug James too much. He just told him that if he ever hurt his sister that he would hurt him..  
  
Neana wore a soft baby blue dress that matched her dark blue eyes and had her hair up in a bun with jewels sparkling on it. The dress had spaghetti straps of satin and had a small v in the front. She smiled and walked over to Remus who was completely blown away from her appearance. He grinned as she slowly blushed, he took her arm and they left threw the portrait hole smiling at each other. - Ashley stepped down the stairs wearing a golden light blond dress and a see threw glittering gold scarf rapped around her arms. She smiled as her raven black hair bounced lightly on her shoulders, in curls. Her dress had one strap and wasn't poofy but slimming and she grinned at Sirius who offered his arm to her and they too left in the same fashion as Remus and Neana.  
  
There was a small shut of a door as James took in a deep breath at her image. Lily was wearing a slightly poofy dress made of stain and was strapless. Her hair was done in a lose bun and a few hair strands swished as she smiled and stepped down the stairs at the gapping James.  
  
As she got closer he could see small glittering white jewels on her dress lip. She wore white spaghetti strap shoes and a light flick of white eye shadow as her emerald eyes stared into his. Her dress just touched her toes and her walked as if floating on a cloud to him.  
  
He just grinned at her image, which made her blush, " You look beautiful Lily, as always". She smiled," Thank you, you too"  
  
He held out his hand for her to take, " Shall we go so I can show you off?" he grinned.  
  
She smiled again, " Ok," and took his hand.  
  
*~¤.-.¤~* 


	6. Chapter 6: Loving your embrace

..::::*::::..  
  
Chapter 6: Loving your embrace..  
  
They smiled and walked closer to the hall as the song ' Unpredictable' by K.Chante was playing softly as students around them danced happily. Snowflakes were falling from above and were warm when they touched you.  
  
Millions of stars glittered above them complete with a few shooting stars too. Dozens of Christmas trees were around them with fairy lights, mood tinsel, and singing glass bulbs gleaming brightly on the evergreen trees. Ice sculptures were shinning in the light, and the most beautiful sculpture was a mermaid; Lily thought.  
  
Tables were covered in a cloth of white silk and had many yummy deserts and drinks on them. Lily spotted Sirius over there eating a black forest cake, which made her laugh. James smiled sweetly at her, which made her heart melt slowly.  
  
" Would you like to dance with me, Lily?" he said holding out his hand.  
  
She grinned, " Oh course" and took his hand as tingles shot up her arm.  
  
He placed his hands on her hips as hers snaked around his neck, which gave him goose bumps by her warm touch..  
  
( I Wanna Love You Forever: Jessica Simpson)  
  
You set my soul at ease  
  
Chased darkness out of view  
  
Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it to  
  
I know you do  
  
I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees ..  
  
She held her body closer to his, as Ashley smiled over Sirius's shoulder at the truly cute couple. Everyone must of thought the same too, because they just watched them dance close to each other's hearts..  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever .  
  
Lily's body, mind, and heart began to race, as the world around James and her went to a misty white. Their souls stayed in their dancing figures, as something grew on her heart. She really never thought she would ever even let James get close to her.. but she was truly wrong..  
  
My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do  
  
And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
and that would do  
  
I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fall  
  
Be at the mercy of a man  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are..  
  
[CHORUS] I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
In my life I've learned that heaven never waits no  
  
Lets take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be no  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me ... I'm gonna love  
  
[CHORUS] I wanna love you forever ..  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you ..  
  
10,000 lifetimes together..  
  
Is that so much for you to do?  
  
Cuz from the moment that I saw your face ..  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace ..  
  
I swear I knew..  
  
I'm gonna love you forever .. forever.ohhhhhh..  
  
Every day.everyday..  
  
James held her close, never wanting to let her go, and then smiled down at her, " Would you like to go for a sleigh ride?" he asked softly.  
  
She lifted her head off his chest, and stared into his hazel eyes, " Sure".  
  
He took her hand and they walked out of the Great Hall and threw the French doors. They walked down a snowy pathway, which was cleared from most of the snow; they reached a big oak tree that had sleighs and horses underneath it. James told her to pick one; she picked a crystal white sleigh, which had a white horse with three gray spots on its cheek, and another horse, which was pure gray.  
  
Lily smiled happily as James helped her into the sleigh, and they sat close together as the stars began to come out of their hiding places.  
  
Lily began to get goose bumps from the cold, which James noticed, and wrapped his cloak around her. She smiled and kissed him.  
  
The bare trees had snow on every branch and the snow sparkled as the lanterns on the carriage passed the snow. Little snowflakes fell onto Lily's hair, which made her possibly even more beautiful, James thought.  
  
Lily thought it was a fairy tale, the world around her was so beautiful. Everything seemed to go with the other, especially her and James. She snuggled closer as he kissed her frost bitten cheek lovingly..  
  
.::.*.::. 


	7. Chapter 7: She walked away from the love

..::::*::::..  
  
Chapter 7: She walked away from the love..  
  
The millions of stars shined brightly down upon them, as the wind whispered secrets close to her ear. She looked up at them and sighed at their magnificent beauty. James fingers were caressing her hand as she felt herself melt in his touch, she always did..  
  
Her heartbeat raced as he pulled her into a small sweet kiss. Her frozen lips thawed. His arms slowly wrapped around her waist and pulled her body closer; her breathing soon became slower and heavier..  
  
Some small-decorated snowflakes rested on her hair, as they gave her more beauty to her already dazzling image. Her eyes stared back into his hazel ones as a dreamy expression crept onto her smiling face.  
  
Her silly heart gave a small tug as he gave his best grin. In which her body sent a rush of tingles up her body from head to toe.  
  
A fogy mist came from his mouth; as if trying to say something but kept stalling or losing the words..  
  
Before he could even stutter the carriage came to a rest, back under the large oak tree. He stepped out and gave his hand to her, which she took with a smile. Her dress sparkled; the moon's glow glittered against it, as she stepped out of the carriage.  
  
His hand held hers tight and close to his side; as if he never wanted to lose her from his sight or touch. The snow crunched under her feet, as they made their way back up to the castle in the frosty weather..  
  
She slowly pushed open the French doors, to revile some couples dancing slow with another. Their smiles in tune with the music, and bodies shifting slowly. James glanced down to her and as if giving her the question to dance with him, she smiled and led their way slowly to the dance floor.  
  
She rested her head on his chest as he closed his eyes and held her in his arms, swaying to the soft music. She felt millions of feelings blow out of her body, just leaving one four letter word..  
  
She smiled into his chest, which he felt and smiled too..  
  
..  
  
The dance was soon over and James walked her back to the common room. When they reached the girls dormitory staircase, James gave a small sigh of depressedness. Lily looked at him and smiled, " Aww poor Jamey has to wait till morning to see his girl again, am I right?" she cooed.  
  
He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, " Your always right".  
  
She grinned, " You know it".  
  
" Always have, always will.." he murmured as he lowered his lips to hers.  
  
" Good gawd, get a room you two!- WAIT! I take that back!"  
  
James sighed; Sirius just ruined another of their moments. " Prat.." he said under his breath which made Lily slightly giggle.  
  
James turned his head slowly to see Sirius grinning ear to ear at them. James gave a glare as Sirius dropped his grin, and turned it into a Marauders smirk.  
  
" Oh am sorry Jamie, I didn't mean to ruin your little moment. I'll go now, and don't you two go anywhere far", he said waving his finger at them warningly.  
  
James glared at him and turned back to Lily, as his face softened at her image. She smirked too, " Jamie eh?"  
  
James groaned, " The jester made it up". She laughed as he smiled.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes as they got closer to each others lips," Good gawd their only in bloody fifth year, and they act as if they have been going out for a year.." he mumbled and disappeared up the stair case.  
  
They broke apart as the sound of people coming threw the portrait hole erupted around them. He kissed her cheek and said goodnight to his beauty.  
  
She blew him a kiss and headed up the girls' staircase to bed. She opened the door and flopped onto her feather down bed.  
  
..  
  
She was about to take off her gown when she remembered that she left her shoes down stairs; she didn't want them taken and then get a beating by Naena.  
  
She smiled as she thought about the night she had with James, only few words could explain it. Magical, romantic, and truly heavenly..  
  
She skipped the last step and stopped dead in her tracks, as those moments with James flickered threw her mind like an old-fashioned muggle film.  
  
Her breath began to be scarce, as she seen her James heavily snogging with a brunette. That wasn't an ordinary brunette, it was Hilary Kendal; in other words trap of the year..  
  
" YOU ASS!" She screamed.  
  
Everyone heard her shriek and turn to see the drama. People who were already upstairs came running down to see what was up, and people who were wandering outside the portrait stuck their heads in for a peak.  
  
James lifted his head and seen her killing image as a strip of horror climbed onto his face, " Lily. it it's not wha-what you thin-think-"  
  
Her eyes flashed open wide, "NOT WHAT I SEE YOU MEAN!" she screamed again.  
  
Everyone began to whisper, this pissed her further off more. Before she could even scream or get angry even more at the jerk, with the brunette smirking and sitting on his lap she began to cry.  
  
Small tears fell followed by larger ones as she broke down upon the floor; some girls gave James death stares, so did some boys.  
  
She held her face in her hands as others looked at her with sympathy. She started to calm herself down; ready to give him the last show..She regained her confidence and slowly stood in front of him, with tears still flowing like streams down her cheeks as she sucked in the horrible pain.  
  
"I GAVE YOU A CHANCE!" She screamed at him.  
  
He pushed the brunette off him and walked over to her." Lily! Calm down, it wasn't what you saw!" He said and tried grabbing for her hand, but she pulled away.  
  
" NOT WHAT I SEEN!? JAMES YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE MILLIONTH GIRL FOR YOUR PATHETIC SCOREBOARD SHEET!!! I CANT BELIEVE I EVER GAVE YOU A CHANCE!!!! IT'S OVER! EVERYTHING WE EVER SHARED, BANISH IT!!! BURN IT!!! BECAUSE YOU WILL, NEVER,EVER, HAVE ANY MORE MOMENTS LIKE THAT AGAIN!!! YOU HURT ME BEYOND BELIEF!!" She screamed as even more tears flooded down her face. Coral and the girls walked up to her, and tried to sooth her. But it didn't work an inch.  
  
Everyone started at James without faith anymore; he looked as if he was taking this cool. But deep down inside everything was ripping into a million pieces..  
  
"Lily-" He said, while once again trying to grab her hand. He too had tears forming in his eyes, which she didn't see.  
  
She pulled away quickly," LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled and ran up the girls' dorm stairs.  
  
Coral and Ashley ran after her, and Naena paused in front of her brother; James. She lifted her hand and struck him hard across the cheek. "You've done enough, leave her be!", and she too stormed up the stairs after Lily; who you could hear sobbing loudly into the stormy night..  
  
..  
  
The days passed and soon weeks then months. Lily looked like hell for the first few days and ignored everyone. James tried to talk to her but she ignored him even more.  
  
Some of his girl fans left him as more joined the group, this didn't really impress anyone. Remus barely talked to anyone and tried to sooth Lily with the girls. Sirius stuck by James threw thick and thin those months..  
  
Lots still were taking in the shock of James doing that, but just plainly said she was just another flavor of the week.  
  
James tried to get over the fact Lily was no longer his, even though he still had dreams about her. James and Sirius both tried to talk to her and tell the truth to her, but Remus would tell him to leave the poor girl alone.  
  
Remus soon got the facts from Sirius and James, but still wasn't impressed by his moves but forgave his best friend.  
  
Lily got better during the months away from James, and soon went back to hating James again; like before. He asked her out again constantly but she just threw that night she caught him snogging with Hilary back at him.  
  
It was now nearing ending the day to leaving Hogwarts, and then returning after summer break back for sixth year.  
  
The warm breeze of July blew by her hair, as she sat on the lake's bank with Coral, Ashley, and Neana. She was laughing and dipping her feet in the lake's water, while the girls splashed each other.  
  
Lily laughed as Coral pushed Ashley in the lake (who was annoying her, by saying she liked a Slytherin). Coral was now laughing at her soaked friend. Ashley put on a grumpy look and soon joined in the laugher too.  
  
It was a hot day on the grounds and the girls decided cool off by the lakes edge. Lily pulled off her robe; her new green bikini hung onto her new curves as she dived into the lake. She swam to the surface and splashed the girls who were now in the water.  
  
She sunk under for a second, and then swam back up again and smoothed her hair back. There were sudden calls of spells and laughing as she looked around for the noise.  
  
People came rushing by the lakes edge as Neana yelled at them, " OI! YOU PEOPLE! YEAH YOU! WHAT'S GOING ON!?"  
  
" THEY'RE PICKING ON SNAPE!" The person yelled back.  
  
"WHO ARE?!" Coral yelled.  
  
"THE MARAUDERS!"  
  
Lily quickly swam to the shore, grabbed her housecoat and took off to where the Marauders were..  
  
Students all around had turned to watch. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the water's edge as he went..  
  
"Leave him ALONE!" 


	8. Chapter 8: Burning the past

.::*::.~-~.::*::.  
  
Chapter 8: Burning the past..  
  
James and Sirius looked round. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair. Lily stood there with her robe carelessly wrapped around her body, showing off some of her swimsuit. Her hair tossed to the side and her emerald green eyes, shinning with hatred for James.  
  
"All right, Evans?" James asked.  
  
" Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She glared at him with much dislike.  
  
" What's he done to you?"  
  
" Well, its more that the fact he exists, if you know what I mean.." Some students laughed at this.  
  
Lily didn't.  
  
" You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans," James said quickly." Go on. go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."  
  
" I would never go out with you again, if it was a choice of between you and the giant squid." Lily said coldly.  
  
" Bad luck, Prongs" Sirius said briskly, and turned back to Snape, who grabbed his wand off the ground.  
  
"OI!"  
  
But too late: Snape had directed his wand straight at James.  
  
Lily would have jumped in front of the spell, but kept her feet planted to the ground.  
  
There suddenly was a flash of light and a gash appeared in the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Many people in the crowed cheered; Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
Lily, whose furious expression had twitched of an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"  
  
"Certainly" James said as he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself, from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said," Petrifcus Totalus!" and Snape kneeled over again, rigid as a board.  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
" Ah Evans, don't make me hex you," Said James earnestly.  
  
"Take the curse off him then!"  
  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and mumbled the counter-curse.  
  
" There you go," He said as Snape struggled to his feet.  
  
" You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"  
  
"I don't need help from a filthy little mudbloods like her!"  
  
Lily blinked.  
  
"Fine," She said coldly." I wont bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you.. Snivellus."  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snape with his want pointed at his heart.  
  
"I don't want you to make him apologize," Lily shouted rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."  
  
"What?!" squawked James. " I'd NEVER call you a - you-know-what!"  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!" She turned on her heel and hurried away.  
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey EVANS!"  
  
Lily twirled around, whirling her hair; which made him stare at her with desire," Potter, the names Lily. You know? Lily: the girl who you will never hold again. Ever."  
  
And with that last stubborn comment, she left the childish James Potter sunk in a pit of quick sand..  
  
,'."~*~".',  
  
Lily sighed as she looked at the castle slowly disappearing from view." Another year came and gone.." She mumbled to herself.  
  
The fifth year was over and her friends were sitting with her in a compartment, sleeping and playing a few games. The forest became thicker outside and the leaves twirled in the summer warm wind, as she tossed her long hair aside.  
  
Coral and Ashley lay there on a bench together, sleeping on another's shoulders. Their magazines carelessly tossed to the ground, and their shoes dangling off their feet.  
  
Joel sat on the floor, looking through the photographs they took during that year. He mumbled, " She hates him" and " This is ridiculous" some times.  
  
Lindsey sat next to Lily reading a book; like always she ignored everyone's comments saying there was more to life than books. She loved them and could finish a series of chapter books within hours. This amazed Lily most of all.  
  
Joel looked up from the pictures and gave Lily a raised eyebrow, " What's wrong?"  
  
She took her eyes away from the window and looked at him, " Nothing, just upset that we only have a two years left at Hogwarts".  
  
Joel smiled, " Make the best out of those years Lily," and turned back to the photos.  
  
Lily just stared at him,' Make the best out of those years?' what does he mean..  
  
There was sudden loud laughing in the hallway," Potter" she growled.  
  
Lindsey looked up from her book," He's got you in a bad mood already, a new record.."  
  
Lily sighed, " He always puts me in a bad mood-"  
  
"-Except during last Christmas.." Ashley mumbled.  
  
Lily fumed," That was in the past, it's the present now.."  
  
"You still love him.." Coral said seriously.  
  
She just stared at her," I do not, I never have. I still can't believe I gave that ass a chance. I knew I would just be another crossed out name in his book.. "  
  
" You don't believe that, do you?" Lindsey said taking her eyes away from her book.  
  
" Oh course I do, it's the same fait as every other girl he dates." She mumbled, and turned back to the window.  
  
Joel sighed, and Lily looked at him," What?"  
  
"This," and he handed her a picture.  
  
It brought a few tears to her eyes as she stared longer at the picture..  
  
A dark midnight winter background of snow covered trees and people skating on the lake, as small moving snowflakes fell on her and James kissing on a bench on the frozen grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
Her Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her neck while she held his hand, and smiled slowly after he kissed her. His cheeks were slightly pinched with pink, as he smiled back and leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
That was the day she finally became his girlfriend; they had snuck outside and sat on the bench together..  
  
She dropped the picture and covered her mouth with both hands, as the picture burned on the floor.  
  
" The pain in your heart burns your past" Ashley said slowly.  
  
Lily looked at her, and then back to everyone else who were too staring at her and the burned black crisp photo on the ground.  
  
" He really hurt you bad" Lindsey said in a whisper.  
  
....  
  
If you like my story- at all. Plz do a bug favor and easy one shall I say, and review! Thank you all who read, and kindly review! *^^*  
  
~Asereje 


	9. Chapter 9: Spanish Dreams “Sueños Españo...

VvVvVvVvVvVv.::*::.~-~.::*::.vVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
Chapter 9: Spanish Dreams.. "Sueños Españoles"  
  
The warm summers' breeze blew and the fields of flowers gently swayed in the winds touch. The light fluffy clouds slowly made their way across the sky, as Lily sat in her hammock swinging and read her book silently.  
  
She sighed and put a pressed leaf in a page and shut it. She put it to her heart and let it gently slide to her stomach, closed her eyes while taking in the faint smell of purple grapes.  
  
Her parents owned a Wine Orchid and were famous for their delicious wine. They lived about an hour away from 'Ciudad del verano' a town in Spain. They had always come here for the summer and spent the rest of the year in their home in London.  
  
The light breeze kissed her full lips, as she began to fall into a slumber underneath those trees as the breeze lightly pushed her. She remembered all those times at Hogwarts, and still couldn't believe that there was only two years left.  
  
'Make the best out of those years..', Joel's voice rang in her ears. She knew what he meant, but how to make them the best was beyond her imagination.  
  
" Time for dinner freak!" Petuina's voice rang across the field at her.  
  
She moaned, leave it up to her sister to ruin her day. " Coming!" she hollered back.  
  
She took a fast movement and tumble down to the ground with a 'flop'. She groaned and dusted off her shirt and shorts. " Stuiped..annoying..selfish..miss-know-it-all brat.." she mumbled on about Petuina.  
  
She walked towards the sandy colored house, down a small dirt pathway that led to the hammock and back. She passed a small buttercup and plucked it. She kept walking down the pathway, as she got a small scent of pasta.  
  
She closed her eyes and smiled," Familia de fabricación de Momma especial" she mumbled in her beautiful Spanish voice.  
  
She flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked onto the wooden deck. She turned around and looked out onto a sunset behind mountains, and large grape trees in rows with their purple grapes hanging off them elegantly.  
  
"Absolutely beautiful," she murmured.  
  
She swung the screen door open, kicked off her black sandals and preceded into the kitchen. She pulled a chair out and sat down next her father who was reading the Spanish paper.  
  
He glanced over the paper and smiled," Good afternoon sweetie".  
  
She smiled and gave her father a kissed on his ruff cheek," You too daddy".  
  
" Good afternoon" she nodded to Petunia, who just stuck her tongue out at her perfect sister and returned to the living room.  
  
"Hmff, fine be snobby" she whispered under her breath, as her mother with long strawberry blonde hair and a cream apron on put a large bowl of pasta on the glass table.  
  
" Dig in, it's your favorite Lily," she smiled at her daughter.  
  
She grinned and put some pasta and Greek salad onto her plate. She poured herself some water and milk because she said it makes the flavor richen.  
  
Her parents chatted away about the business and the magical world; which they left Petunia completely out of.  
  
" So what's Neana's older brother name again? He's seems such an angel" her mother smiled at Lily.  
  
Lily laughed as she drank her milk," Mom, seriously James is not angel. That word doesn't exist in his vocabulary".  
  
Her mother raised her eyebrow," Why is that sweetie, James seems a perfect gentleman?"  
  
Lily burst out laughing and explained about the Marauders and their pranks. But left her and James dating bit out of it.  
  
" I still think he's a perfect gentleman," her mother said while placing a lemon meringue pie on the table.  
  
" Cheers to that mom," Lily smiled while holding up her glass.  
  
Her mother laughed and went back into the kitchen to fetch the mail.  
  
,.:.~*~,.:.  
  
Lily's room was alight peach color, and had small glowing stars on the roof. Her woven palm leaf fan twirled around and around, as her book lay on her queen sized bed forgotten.  
  
The book was called ' Più dell'acqua ' it was about a girl who had no family or friends, until she walked down a sandy beach and fell in love with the ocean and it's secrets. Lily found it in an old bookstore in Diagon Alley; it was her favorite book she ever read. She spent all her free time on it during the summer, reading it over and over again.  
  
The warm breeze blew into the silk curtains, which made them swirl, as she stood there resting her arms on the balcony railing while gazing at the big full moon in the sky above. Her hair was down and she wore her purple silk pajama bottoms and a matching tank top.  
  
The stars high above reflected off her eyes as she placed the view in her mind forever. She just loved Spain and it's tastes, people, and most of all it's romance..  
  
She sighed, walked back to her bed, pulled the covers up and went into a sweet dream as her body felt as if floating.  
  
,.:.~*~.:.,  
  
Her name was being whispered in her ear slowly, as she tried to push it out of her mind. It came again but slower, softer and much more sweeter.  
  
" Lily, wake up"  
  
She moaned, and pulled the blankets over her face, while the voice chuckled.  
  
A pair of hands started to shake her slowly whispering sweet things to her. She slowly opened her eyes to face a pair of hazel ones; she had no intention of even making that thought of those eyes deeper.  
  
She closed her eyes for a second then flashed them open again, and shrieked as a hand covered her mouth.  
  
" Shhh.. Lily, it's me James-"  
  
"What are you doing here!-" she looked over at her night stand with a red clock sitting on it," -At 2am in the morning!" she hissed.  
  
He smiled," I'm here to ask you out again- don't be stupid, Neana and Ashley want me to bring you back to my house for the summer" He grinned at her.  
  
She sighed," Well did you have to come at night!" she said while trying to keep her eyes open.  
  
"The girls just decided at the last moment" He rolled his eyes.  
  
Lily laughed;" So typical of Neana" she sighed.  
  
James grinned," Come on lets get you packed, I can't stay another minute in a girls room" he lied.  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow," So you can be in another girls room, just not mine or your sisters'?"  
  
James opened his eyes in shock," No, no, not that-"  
  
Lily waved away the question," Doesn't matter" and hopped out of her bed.  
  
"How long am I staying at your house?" she said while throwing clothes over her shoulder, which landed on James.  
  
She turned around and laughed as he held her swimsuit on his arm," Err.. The rest of summer I think".  
  
She smiled and took her clothes off James, folded them and put them in her suite case. She went back over to her dresser as James admired her room," Your much cleaner than Nea" he smirked.  
  
She turned around and smirked too," If that's what you think, don't open my closet" and walked over to her small bathroom.  
  
" Thanks for warning me"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as she heard his comment form the bathroom. He came in and stared at her," Do you REALLY need all that makeup and junk?"  
  
Lily stopped and glared at him," Can you read my mind?"  
  
They both said nothing for about five minutes," Well CAN you?" she grumpily asked.  
  
"Nope- Wait! Your mind says,*ahem* ' I'm tired ' " He grinned.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and mumbled something about boys and hormones.  
  
James however got sick of her ' packing' and decided to roam around her room. He walked over to her desk and pulled a medium sized book that had its front page turning colors.  
  
"Cool" he muttered and began to flip through the pages, and stopped at one that seemed the most interesting.  
  
'What do you do when you know something's bad for you And you still can't let go?  
  
I was naïve Your love was like candy  
  
Artificially sweet  
  
I was deceived by the wrapping  
  
Got caught in your web And I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed And devoured completely  
  
And it hurts my soul Cause I can't let go All these walls are caving in I can't stop my suffering I hate to show that I've lost control Cause I, I keep going right back To the one thing that I need to walk away from..'  
  
Lily came back from the bathroom and found him adsorbed in her book; she dropped her makeup case and ran over to him.  
  
She ripped the book from his hands and glared at him" CAN'T YOU READ!?"  
  
"Read what?"  
  
She shoved the front page in his face," THERE IS AT LEAST SIX DIFFERENT LANGUAGES ON HERE SAYING ' KEEP OUT, PRIVATE!' " She pointed out.  
  
James just stared at her," Calm down, it's a book. I didn't get far, jeez..girls and their things," he mumbled and walked out onto her balcony while she began to boil over.  
  
"Ohhhhh!" she said sarcastically and dropped her book in the suitcase.  
  
VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv  
  
- I had fun writing this chapter, and if you know me well enough you know that I love anything to do with Spain so HA! Lol..anyhoo if you like my story please rate and review..please? (puppyeyes)  
  
Fine..hmff lol -More later  
  
~Asereje 


	10. Chapter 10: Coloring between the lines

:..~-*-~..:  
  
Chapter 10: Coloring between the lines..  
  
She sighed and flopped onto her soft bed, which made her almost fall asleep instantly: if James hadn't shaken her awake.  
  
"Why now?" She whined.  
  
James snorted," Your worst than Sirius, now UP!"  
  
She groaned and got up off her lovely bed. She stoked the covers: with desire to fall asleep on it again and for this all to be a bad dream.  
  
James just stared at her with a eyebrow raised," What are you doing? Come on you making us late!"  
  
She groaned and followed him to her balcony; he attached her ' heavy' suitcase to his broom. He got on as she crossed her arms below him, and pouted.  
  
James went higher and stared down at her sulking image, in silky purple pj's with her toes just barely showing under the pant legs." I can't fly, and I'm scared of heights. Do you have any floo powder?"  
  
"Jeez you are sure cranky" he practically sneered the words out.  
  
"WELL! Would you be happy to see your idiotic ex-boyfriend in front of you eyes, waking you up at 2 in the fricken morning saying you had to fly over continents to his house?! I don't think so!" she bellowed.  
  
James crossed his arms too, "Well I thought it would be a fairy tale, to see your truly loved one close to your lips." He said, smirked.  
  
She stood strait with her fists clenched tight while giving him that icy death stare," Don't you even start", she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Too bad, it's begun", he smiled.  
  
She sighed and walked back into her room," HEY! Where are you going!" He yelled at her.  
  
But no reply, 'Damnit, I blew it again' he sighed to himself.  
  
He landed back on the balcony and went inside her room again, looked around but there was no sign of Lily what so ever.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
He looked back at his watch, '3:19 a.m. we're late! Crap!'  
  
He began to get desperate and went into every room in the house quietly, trying hard not to disturb anyone or to make them think he was a thief.  
  
He checked the house twice than three times, by the fourth check he began to get nervous." Why did I have to even open my big mouth?" He slapped his hand against his forehead and moaned.  
  
He silently crept down the stairs, trying not to make a board creak and disappeared outside. He looked around the yard and only found a hammock stretched out between a couple of trees, and a large area of grape vines.  
  
"Damit Lily, I didn't mean to be rude" he thought helplessly to himself.  
  
He started to go over the directions Naena and the girls gave him.  
  
#1: Fly over to Spain, go to town Jardín De la Astronomía, find a house sorounded by acres and a vineyard close by.  
  
#2: Locate Lily's room window, wake her up, get her packed and leave 40 or 30 minutes later.  
  
#3: Becareful with Lily on his broom,and fly above the clouds; try not to be seen by muggles or airplanes.  
  
#4: Arive at mansion, take Lily to her room,leave most of her lugage, and bring her to the beachhouse.  
  
But no, he had to ruin the plan and hurt Lily. What was he sapose to do now?!  
  
"Me and my cursed mouth".  
  
" You said that right".  
  
He turned around to find Lily changed into small black shorts a bikini purple top,and with a expression of sillyness on her gorgous face.  
  
"I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to be so rude. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Lily smiled, which made his heart leap and hugged him," Apoliogy excepted, friends?" she said with her hand outstretched.  
  
He smiled and shook it," Friends".'  
  
~`'"*"' `~  
  
An hour later James and Lily were on his broom soaring high above the cotton fluffy clouds. Lily sat behind him hanging on for dear life, while James smiled at her grip around him.  
  
"You know Lily, it's not hard to fly".  
  
He felt her head off his back and look at him sideways," Easy for you to say Mr. Big shot" and rested her head against his back.  
  
James sighed and began to remember when they had that broomride together on Christmas eve. He has finally convinsed her that her first broom ride wouldn't be her last. He also remember that sour face she gave him when he said that, it made him smile.  
  
*~Flash Back~*  
  
They were outside on the snowy grounds holding hands. He hopped onto his broom and gave her his hand, she took it with a grin and sat behind him. Her hands were locked together around his stomach: swearing to never let go..  
  
He could still feel her warm breath agaist his cheek, when she told him that she never hated him. But now it was back to past and she hated him again. He kept reminding himself that if he ever wanted to have her again, he would probally have to give up pranking and stop datin' and dumping. And he wasn't going to soon give that all up for some silly girl.  
  
And how wrong he was.  
  
*~Flash Back Done~*  
  
Lily opened her eyes and beamed at the brighty shinning moon, and stars piled around it.  
  
"Absolutly beautiful", she whispered in awe.  
  
James snapped out of his flash back," What is?"  
  
"Look up at the stars".  
  
He did with a smile, and gazed around the sky for a few moments. Lily took her eyes off the stars and look down below her to see a lit-up city below them.  
  
"Hey James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What city are we flying over?"  
  
James got small butterflies in his stomach when she said his name; he loved how she said his name. Oh my god! What is he thinking?! He doesn't LOVE the way she said his name, never. Ug, she was just another girl anyway..  
  
"We're getting closer to my house, in other words. We're above London".  
  
"Oh ok".  
  
James began to sink into the cotton candy clouds and got closer to the city lights, as Lily's hair whipped behind her. He flew high above, passing over highways with his invisiability cloak covering them.  
  
They began to get farther away from the lights and got closer to a house in the background. Every second that went by he was thinking about that girl, Ginger. He finally realized that she lived in a house next door to him at the beach. And that he was gonna try and get her this summer..  
  
They soon landed on a patch of field, dismounted the broom and went up to his house; Lily in lead with James carrying her stuff behind her.  
  
They went inside and James lead her up to a door. He opened it as the colors settled themselfs down. A large bed with a light purple blanket covered it, millions of pillows around the bed and on it.  
  
Red and white roses grew on the window stil in many flowerpots; she knew they were'nt ordanary roses they were moon roses: flowers that grown only by the moons light at night, and they give off a sensational smell.  
  
Sparkles fell 30cm from the roof then dissapeard, and a sweet smell of fresh spring rain filled the beautiful room as she flopped onto the bed.  
  
"Wow, really amazing" she whispered.  
  
James smiled," Its a mood room, it changes to the color of your mood", he said while setting down her luggage close to a dresser.  
  
Lily smiled and went through her clothes; picking stuff for the beach weekend. James watched as she smiled and the room changed another color to a soft redish pink.  
  
She finally picked out her stuff, while James pationatly waited. They went back down stairs, grabbed a few snacks and left the mansion.  
  
With James invisability cloak covering them once again, they took off to Summer Beach where the rest of her friends were.  
  
They slowed down as they flew over a ocean, with the waves crashing against the sandy white shore line. She could smell the fresh ocean spray, as they got closer to a large cabin with the porch lights on.  
  
Many palmtrees had coconuts fallen on the ground, which soon made her think of food and water. They dismounted on a sandy pathway, she grabbed her stuff, handed the cloak back to James and headed up to the cabin.  
  
Her sandles clicked, as she walked up the small stairs. Before she could even open the door, a large golden retrevier came bounding towards her. Knocking her into James. He laughed as the dog licked her face happily," Alright, Kit enough" he grinned while pulling Kit off her.  
  
She got to her feet smiling and brushed off her shorts, soon Ashley came running out the door and practically knocked Lily off the deck.  
  
"Oh my god! YOUR HERE! Finally! Sirius kept saying you must of decided to murder James and bury him and such!" She said talking in a fast tone; which Lily couldn't understand a word she said and just laughed.  
  
Sirius, Naena, and Lindsey soon came out of the house as Sirius looked at Lily funny," What is there something wrong Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"I dont get it, every year WE seem to be stuck with most of you girls, every summer, so like whats the deal?"  
  
Naena laughed," Every summer we spend a whole month at someones house and the next we go to someone elses. Thats why we were at Lily's house last summer, don't you remember?"  
  
James put on a dreamy expression and sighed," Yes, and let me say: that was the most peaceful summer of my life. Away from my much annoying sist-AHH!". Everyone laughed as Naena pounced on him, grabbed his glasses and took off inside the house laughing like a maniac with James close behind her.  
  
They went inside and found Naena being tickeled to death by James," Ok ok!! There in my room! J-just st-stop tickeling m-me!" She laughed.  
  
James seemed to be sasifiyed and went up the stairs holding onto the railing while touching the wall as he went up.  
  
The girls helped Lily unpack, they put on their pj's again and raced down to the kicten to make some delisous smoothies.  
  
Naena grabbed the blender out of the cupboard,and the others roamed around the kitchen looking for ingrents.  
  
Ashley looked up at Lily," There are some just fallen coconuts outside, you wanna grab one or two?"  
  
Lily smiled and saluted, while the girls began to sing."I've got a lovely bunch of coco-nuts! There they are standing in a row! Big ones small one-"  
  
She giggled ,slipped on her sandles and walked outside into the warm breezy air. It was quite refreshing and much more cooler here than in Spain.  
  
She walked down the pebble way pathway,and spotted a palm tree with a coconut with its husk still on it. She picked it up and grabbed another when a voice sounded behind her," Lily?"  
  
She spun around and smiled, It was Amos Diggory," Hey Amos!" she grinned.  
  
He walked over to her smiling and gave her a hug," I knew it must of been you, only you have such beauty".  
  
She blushed, no one flattered her like this before. " Hey Lily, do you wanna go to a party with me tomorrow?"  
  
She smiled,"Sure, where? And when should i meet you?"  
  
"It's going to be at Zuffa's, cabin 22 just down there close to the dock." He pointed out.  
  
"Are you staying here with your friend Naena?"  
  
"Yeah for a month".  
  
He smiled," I can meet you here and i can walk you over to the party, if it's no trouble?"  
  
She smiled back," It's no problem".  
  
He grinned and gave her a small kiss on her cheek," It's a date," and he walked off down the beach waving good-bye to her.  
  
She smiled;she was going to go out with the most wanted Hufflepuff. Good gawd, she had to tell the others!  
  
She held onto the coconuts and raced back up to the cabin. She rushed into the kitchen,as the girls added milk and chocolate ice cream to the blender that was buzzing.  
  
She put the coconuts on the counter grinning madly," GUESS WHO I RAN INTO!?" She said while jumping up and down.  
  
Ashley shrugged," I dunno".  
  
"AMOS DIGGORY! AND HE ASKED ME TO COME WITH HIM TO ZUFFA'S PARTY TOMORROW!" She pracically screamed out in joy.  
  
The girls began to cheer for her," You go girl!" and " Show him what your all about!" filled the room.  
  
They didn't know they were making so much noise,that the boys came down rubbing their eyes trying to stay awake.  
  
" Alright , whats with the screaming and blender noise?" James asked.  
  
Sirius seemed not to mind the smoothy thing, he actually grabbed a cup and poured himself a drink. He sat down next to the girls and began to giggle like them," Ashley! You just have to paint Jamey boy's nails pink! They're his favorite color! Right James?!" He said in a girlish tone.  
  
The girls laughed as James glared at Sirius, he soon smirked too." No Sirius-dear, hot pink is so your color!" he said in a high pitched girly voice.  
  
Sirius pouted," Your no fun!" and he began to shuffle in the nailpolish basket, as the girls giggle loudy and fell off their chairs.  
  
James sighed," Whatever, you girls please dont make to much noise or mom and dad will be the next to come down" and he headed up the stairs.  
  
Naena stuck her toungue at his back," Party pooper!".  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" His voice rang down to the living room where the girls were giggling.  
  
:..~-*-~..:  
  
-Thank you so much for reviewing! And millions of hugs to  
MPPsexxysiriusjamesremus!!  
If you would please take a fraction of a second and review, it would  
make your author very very happy, and write faster! Thanks again! *^^*  
  
~Asereje 


	11. Chapter 11: ”I Don’t Need You!”

:..~-*-~..:  
  
Chapter 11: "I Don't Need You!"  
  
Lily went to bed grinning madly, she couldn't wait to be with Amos at the  
party. Even though she liked him, she dreamt of that boy with those deep  
hazel eyes.  
  
That morning she woke up with Kit slobbering all over her. She pushed her  
off and rose from her sleeping bag on the floor. She saw someone's blurry  
image sitting in a chair, watching her every move.  
  
She shut her eyes and rubbed them before opening them again, as her eyes  
fluttered open the person in the chair was gone. Strange.  
  
She shrugged and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She  
opened a cupboard and yawned. She shut it, screamed and fell to the floor  
and then relaxed.. James was standing right there with a glare.  
  
"What?!"  
  
He kept a strait lined mouth," What are you doing with Amos?" He said,  
through gritted teeth.  
  
"None of you business," she said sneering.  
  
" What are you doing with him? He's a player and a dumper! You know that!  
He's just in for pleasure Lily!"  
  
Lily glared," You can't say things about people, when you know nothing  
about them James! That's what you do to everyone! You're so cruel!" She  
screamed out in frustration.  
  
James looked down at the frozen tiled floor," I'm sorry for loosing my  
temper Lily, I just don't want you to get your heart broken by some  
player.."  
  
Lily sighed and looked at him with pity," Don't worry about me-" she  
walked over to the swinging door and then spun around to face him again.  
" - Besides, you're the one who broke my heart.."  
  
He stared mindlessly at the door she just walked out of, he stumbled to  
the table and sat down with his head in his hands and her blocking his  
mind..  
  
..  
  
Lily and the girls had a fun day at the beach, they tanned, water skied  
and made sand castles (Ashley made a hamburger one, and Sirius thought it  
was actually a real hamburger.. well you know what happened next..yuck.)  
Amos came over later and taught Lily how to surf, while James sat on the  
beach fuming.  
  
Lily took a shower; blow dried her hair, and slipped on her gown. It was  
a halter top with one side strap, it was dark green and had ' I say bad  
words..' on it glowing in black. It went with her shirt that touched her  
knees, was a silky blackish gray and had crimps in it.  
  
Her lips were covered in a soft pink; she had eyeliner on making her eyes  
seem dark and screaming with mystery.  
  
She roamed her eyes over her body with pleasure on how good she looked,  
grabbed her small-heeled sandals and walked down the hall.  
  
James and Sirius sat in two chairs looking over some kind of long list;  
they heard someone walking and looked up at Lily with jaws dropped. The  
only word James could find in his mind to fit her image was Gorgeous..  
  
Her hair bounced, and her bright green eyes glittered with beauty as she  
smiled. She walked out of the room looking for Ash and Naena, who were  
apparently crying over who got the hair straitener.  
  
"No way! You took longer in the shower, I get it!" Naena complained.  
  
" Nu uh! You're the one who's wearing my top, I get it!" Ash argued back.  
  
The girls kept bickering over who got it, James and Sirius started to  
yell from downstairs at them," WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? JEEZ!"  
  
Ash mumbled ass and Naena took the opportunity to grab the straitener,  
and run into the bathroom while locking it behind her.  
  
Ashley banged on the bathroom door screaming at her to hand it over,  
before she cursed her to China. They were fighting a loosing battle,  
well.. Not to them at least.  
  
Ashley sat against the door applying her lip-gloss, while Naena could be  
heard from inside the bathroom humming to herself while straitening her  
hair. Lily sat on the bed lying on her front telling Lindsey about how  
muggle phone's worked.  
  
"- So you press some of the numbers and let it ring until someone picks  
it up-"  
  
" I still don't understand why they use such strange things" Lindsey said  
cutting her off.  
  
Lily closed her eyes tight and moaned," LINDSEY! It's how they  
communicate; they can't floo like us! Jeez! I thought you were the smart  
one!"  
  
Lindsey glared and grabbed a book from her bag, while reading and  
ignoring Lily's comments on how releasing the inner her.  
  
" Would - you - shut - up - LIL!" Ash groaned from the door.  
  
Naena opened the door and Ashley fell back with a thump. Rubbing her back  
in pain she glared up at Naena," Did you REALLY have to do that?!"  
  
Naena crossed her arms ad leaned against the door frame," Hey! I wasn't  
resting my back against it!"  
  
They kept bickering again; Lily rubbed her temples and screamed out in  
frustration. " WOULD YOU BOTH SHUT UP? YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!"  
  
The girls all frozen rolled her eyes at her and went back to their  
business. Lily threw her hands up in defeat and marched out of the room.  
  
She stomped down the stairs and out onto the porch outside. She let her  
body flow like the air she walked around, while walking up onto a small  
cliff looking out onto the sun setting ocean.  
  
Lily placed her sandals beside her and inhaled the senses, and such small  
but effective beautiful scene around her. A pair of hands lightly touched  
her shoulders and she spun around to see Amos," Hey" she replied.  
  
He smiled," Hi Lily.."  
  
Lily stared out into the ocean with Amos, and as the sun almost  
disappeared Amos gave her a kiss on the cheek making her blush.  
  
"You're beautiful Lily."  
  
She smiled," Thanks Amos."  
  
He got to his feet and held his hand out for her to take," Shall we go?"  
  
"Lets," she took her hand and he twisted them together. They walked down  
the stone-carved steps and onto the sandy beach, with her hair lightly  
blowing in the wind they walked up at a house.  
  
He opened the door and let her walk in first; booming music soon filled  
her ears making her a bit dizzy at first. She walked over to a table  
wondering how James was doing, that was soon answered as she seen him and  
that girl at the feast last year, snogging each other senseless in a  
bathroom.  
  
She made a mental note to herself, to never let herself get hooked to a  
guy like that..  
  
What a fibber she was.  
  
She walked into he kitchen and helped herself to a soda in the fridge, as  
Amos went to find some of his friends.  
  
She grabbed a glass coke ripped off the top with her teeth, and started  
to chug it down her throat. Setting it down on the counter, she saw Coral  
in a corner with Ashley and Sirius laughing.  
  
She smiled and took a set next to them," Sup'?"  
  
Sirius smiled at her," Nothing much, just seeing how fast I can annoy  
Coral here." He pointed at Coral who had a pissy look on her face. Sirius  
laughed," and it doesn't take much to do that!"  
  
Lily laughed and grabbed Ashley's abandon pop, took a swing and set it  
down. Sirius looked in amazement," Wow, never knew you had it in you  
Lily!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes," Where is Joel? I thought he was going to come  
later tonight?" She asked Coral who was apparently arm wrestling with  
dirty blonde haired boy.  
  
Coral slammed his arm on the table," Coming I think."  
  
"That's not a answer Coral."  
  
" Whatever queen bee."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes as Amos walked back to her with a small smile," You  
want to dance?"  
  
She smiled and didn't notice her friends giving him glares," Sure!"  
  
He grinned, took her hand and walked into the living room with her. He  
placed his hands around her waist hovering on her sides, as Sirius and  
James walked out of the house: not looking her way.  
  
Lily danced as Amos ran his hands all over her stomach while dancing  
closely behind her as the music pounded in her ears, making her mind turn  
to beats and rhythms.  
  
"We try to take it slow but we're still losing control and we try to make  
it work but it still isn't the worth then I'm crazy trying to be your  
lady I think I'm going crazy..  
  
Girl me you were just fine you know we wine and din did them things that  
couples do when in love you know walks on the beach and stuff you know  
things that lovers say you do "I love you boo" "I love you to" "miss you  
a lot" "I miss you even more" that's why I flew you up when we was on  
tour but then some thing got out of hand you start yelling when I was  
with friends even though I had ligament reasons (bullshit) you know I  
have to make them definite (bullshit) how could you trust a private eye  
GIRL that's why you don't believe my lies and put to sex..  
  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up..  
  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up.."  
  
He was touching her so close; she thought she'd just faint from this  
touch. He was like honey, drawing her nearer every step they made.  
  
She threw her head back onto his shoulder as he delicately kissed her  
neck, while still dancing slowly. Her heart began to rise and her legs  
felt like butter. Even though she knew it was Amos who was kissing her,  
she thought about James, with those piercing hazel eyes and his sexy  
messy black hair which made her melt inside and out. It felt like he was  
touching her..  
  
"Why you know you got to move so fast love is progress if you could make  
it last (why) is it that you loose control every time you agree to take  
it slow so why does it have to be so damn tough cause fools in lust could  
never get enough of love (love) show all the love that you be giving  
changing up your living for another transition girl that's the best I  
could give to get you to listen humanity of another is another tradition  
you yell I yell everybody yell we got neighbors across the street yelling  
(who the hell) who the hell what the hells going down so much of the  
bickering killing with the sound.  
  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up..  
  
Shut up, just shut up, shut up.."  
  
She threw her hand back, and let it go through his dark brown hair, even  
the senses of James near her drove her body mad, making her heart shake  
and flutter insanely..  
  
' Oh my god, I can't do this anymore' she thought as his hands went up  
her back. She turned to see him smiling at her," You want to go for a  
walk?" He asked.  
  
She smiled," Sure, my body is starting to ache," and with that he took  
hold of her hand and lead her out of the house, and onto the white sandy  
beach.  
  
She held her shoes in one hand and held his hand in her other. They were  
about a few yards from Naena's beach house, when he turned to her," I'm  
having a great time with you Lily," he smiled warmly.  
  
Even though she smiled, his smile didn't seem to have that same affect as  
James. Before she knew it they were soon leaning closer to another, she  
dropped her shoes and slipped her hands around his neck, pulling him  
closer to her.  
  
Her lips were so close she could smell English leather on him, that's  
when it happened. Someone pulled her and Amos apart.  
  
It was James.  
  
Amos swayed backwards while touching his nose, which was bleeding from  
James fist. She couldn't see what was happening because James was  
standing in front of her protectively.  
  
~:. Before the almost kiss..:~  
  
Sirius and James sat on the deck steps watching the waves and eating a  
bowl of popcorn, well almost. Sirius ate it all, already.  
  
" James, something is bugging you, spill", Sirius said looking at him  
with concern.  
  
James rested his head in his hands and mumbled," Nothing.."  
  
Sirius was about to say something when loud music started playing, and  
two figures walked along the beach. It was dark out and he squinted his  
eyes to get a better look at the two. He noticed some wavy red hair and  
his eyes widened.  
  
"James, say nothing, do nothing" he whispered.  
  
James lifted his head, and looked at Sirius with a funny look, which was  
still staring at the two on the beach. James followed his gaze and his  
muscles tightened.  
  
He rose and began to walk over to them, with Sirius yelling at him to  
come back.  
  
~  
  
James pouched Amos hard in the stomach, and Lily quickly pushed James out  
of her way and checked Amos. She soon spun around and glared at James,  
with burning fire crackling in her bright green eyes.  
  
" STOP INTERFERING WITH MY LIFE! I DON'T NEED YOUR ADVICE OR PATHETIC  
ATTEMPTS AT 'TRYING' TO KEEP ME FROM HARM! I CAN FIGHT MY OWN DRAGONS!  
I'D RATHER RESCUE MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" She screamed.  
  
Ouch.  
  
She stormed passed him, hardly breathing and seething with venom she kept  
a strong pace and then broke into a run back to the house, passing by  
Sirius and slamming the door open.  
  
James sunk to the sandy beach ground and sighed into his hands. Why did  
he always do something like this, always?  
  
.......:'*':......  
  
If you like the story so far, please reivew, thanks for everything you  
guys *^^*  
  
Your beloved, ~Asereje 


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid

:..~-*-~..:  
  
Chapter 12: Stupid..  
  
James and Lily didn't talk to another the next day or the day after that,  
but soon they went back to hating another, which annoyed everyone who  
said their names. James kept asking her out constantly, and Lily always  
gave him the same word over and over again. She was still confused and  
wondering why the hell he kept asking her, it was either to make her  
completely crossed off the list or to shag her. Either one, she didn't  
want so she refused.. Time flew by like seconds and before you knew it  
seventh year had begun.  
  
Lily sat on a train flipping through her book, and adding new things.  
Ashley sat across from her reading the Witch Weekly, while testing Coral  
how long her next relationship would last. Lindsey sat on the floor  
leaning against Corals legs, while Coral braided her hair and answered  
Ashley's questions.  
  
Joel had left them during sixth year, and transferred to another school  
somewhere around China and Italy. Lily was upset the most, him being like  
a brother to her and helping her out more than anyone else. Naena was  
somewhere on the train; she said she was going to rob the candy trolley,  
something like that.  
  
James, Remus, and Sirius sat in the compartment next to them, trying to  
be loud as possible to annoy the girls. They started to yell and Ash  
gritted her teeth, as her eyes moved from reading the magazine.  
  
They got louder and she slammed the magazine down from her eyes and just  
snapped. She had steam coming from her ears and her eyes blazing, she  
stepped over Coral and kicked the sliding door open.  
  
She slammed it making the glass shatter to pieces and went into the boys'  
compartment. The girls listened carefully, as the noise shutdown and  
Ashley's raving voice echoed around the train.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and went back to writing as the other did the same.  
  
When the ride ended they stepped out onto the platform, and looked up at  
the large dark Hogwarts castle gleaming in the background. Lily sighed  
happily and pushed her hair over her left shoulder, before following the  
girls to the carriages.  
  
..  
  
James on the other hand was having a horrible time. Sure it was his last  
year, he could have any girl that laid his pretty hazel eyes on, but he  
didn't have the thing he wanted most, Lily Evans. Why didn't he just get  
over her? He couldn't, he was obsessed with her.  
  
Everything about her, her curves, that lovely smile she made. How her  
hair always shawn in the light and those rosy red lips of hers, he died  
to have. How she seemed to make the world bright and happy even without  
making a judgment, the words she spoke was like his water. That pair of  
bright green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight made his heart race. How  
she had those small freckles dusted lightly on her cheeks, it made him  
crazy.  
  
He loved everything about her, from her smile to her tiny toes,  
everything..  
  
Why couldn't he have her? The reason was because she hated him with every  
molecule in her body. This didn't matter to him, he knew that somewhere  
deep down in her heart their was a space that contained him.  
  
Maybe.  
  
He ruffled his hair and stepped of the train, with his wand twirling in  
his fingers. Just waiting to show off for her, eh?  
  
He saw her standing there, leaning against the light pole twirling her  
fingers in her long deep ocean red hair. He swallowed hard. Why did she  
have to have this effect on him, ever so tight?  
  
He was about to say hi to her, when she pushed her hair over her shoulder  
and chatted loudly with her friends who happened to walk by.  
  
Damn.  
  
Small laughter came behind him and he turned around to face his best  
friend, and partner in crime, Sirius Black.  
  
He smiled and looked at Lily and her friends stepping into a carriage,"  
Never going to let her go are you?"  
  
James glared and then being depressed sighed," Might, maybe, I dunno.."  
  
He patted his shoulder," Well good luck with her stubborn ways, and let's  
go up to the castle am started hear my stomach."  
  
James laughed," You probably never heard your stomach rumble, with all  
the food in the way how could you?!"  
  
His friend rolled his eyes and dragged him over to the carriages. And  
they met up with Remus, looking around puzzled.  
  
Remus looked at them," The only carriage that isn't full is the girls  
one, so behave James."  
  
James grinned and stepped into the carriage the girls got into, and sat  
beside Lily, which made her a bit mad. A girl with soft brown hair and  
delicate gray eyes stepped into the carriage as well, and sat across from  
James and they smiled at each other.  
  
"Hi James, nice to see you again." She smiled.  
  
"You too Ginger." He smiled back.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes at the flirting couple, and grabbed a book from  
Remus's bag.  
  
She flipped the book open and began to read; no matter what she did she  
couldn't help but glare at the succeeding, flirting, giggling, ditsy  
brunette.  
  
The girl started to ask James about his seeker placement and such, Lily  
looked up from her book and glared at the girl for some strange reason.  
She closed the book moodily, which made Coral who was beside her jump.  
  
Lily tossed it carelessly into Remus's bag, as he watched in awe at her  
new mood.  
  
She looked out the window at the boats floating across the lake; she  
smiled as her boat ride came drifting into her head.  
  
Lily couldn't take the tension around her, so she screamed out in  
frustration. She slammed the carriage door open, and jumped out into the  
frosty night breeze. She threw her hair back and started to run up to the  
castle, and walked up the castle stone steps with Sirius and Remus  
staring at her.  
  
..  
  
She ran down the halls of the old castle and burst into the great hall,  
took a seat at the Gryffindor table with others and watched the starry  
sky mindlessly thinking about her friends.  
  
Lily watched the Ginger girl smile at James, and walk over to the  
Ravenclaw table.  
  
"So who was that girl?" Sirius said smirking; while they sat down.  
  
"Oh she's my new neighbor and I found out she came here too." He smiled.  
  
Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of proudness in their James; telling  
them he was moving off Lily.. They didn't notice the concerned look Coral  
and Ashley threw at Lily, who was looking a bit hurt, for some odd  
reason.  
  
Coral and Ashley sat down next to Lily, and watched the students get  
sorted into their houses. Lily looked over at James who was laughing  
about something with Sirius, 'so immature' she thought. James turned and  
caught her gaze and grinned. She looked away quickly. She wished he  
wouldn't smile at her like that. It annoyed her. It annoyed her because  
she liked it, and she didn't want to like anything about him.  
  
"He's doing it again," Ashley whispered to her.  
  
Lily closed her eyes tightly trying to block out what happened earlier in  
the carriage," Point being?"  
  
"Honestly, Lily," said Coral. "I don't know why you don't go out with  
him. He's adorable and he's absolutely mad about you.."  
  
"Yeah Lily, he has changed over the summer, he hasn't bugged you at all  
yet and he's really trying hard to get your attention."  
  
"He broke my heart, and I don't want to give him my attention. Besides, I  
don't want to be a another trophy hanging off his arms anyway.." She said  
clapping at a new Gryffindor girl.  
  
She glanced up the table and saw James Potter gazing at her with  
interest. She tried hard not to laugh stupidly at the silly boy; instead  
she glared and munched on a carrot.  
  
...x.X. ~*~ .X.x...  
  
Stupid, Sarah McLachlan  
  
Night lift up the shades  
  
Let in the brilliant light of morning  
  
But steady there now  
  
For I am weak and starving for mercy  
  
Sleep has left me alone  
  
To carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong  
  
It's all I can do to hang on  
  
To keep me from falling  
  
Into old familiar shoes  
  
How stupid could I be?  
  
A simpleton could see  
  
That you're no good for me  
  
But you're the only one I see  
  
Love has made me a fool  
  
It set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
  
Unable to speak  
  
Except to cry out and wait for your answer  
  
But you come around in your time  
  
Speaking of fabulous places  
  
Create an oasis  
  
Dries up as soon as you're gone  
  
You leave me here burning  
  
In this desert without you  
  
How stupid could I be?  
  
A simpleton could see  
  
That you're no good for me  
  
But you're the only one I see  
  
Everything changes  
  
Everything falls apart  
  
Can't stop to feel myself losing control  
  
But deep in my senses I know  
  
How stupid could I be?  
  
A simpleton could see  
  
That you're no good for me  
  
But you're the only one I see..  
  
.........  
  
- Just wonderin' what you think of it so far, and I'll add more if I have  
time. Later ya alls!  
  
Your beloved, ~Asereje 


	13. Chapter 13: Beautiful Addiction

:..~-*-~..:  
  
Chapter 13: Beautiful Addiction..  
  
The sun slowly peaked through the girl's dorm bedroom curtains, making  
them turn over and shove pillows in their faces. Ashley snorted and Coral  
fell off the bed with a 'thunk'. This woke Lily up, and she laughed at  
Coral; who was now curled up on the floor, holding her pillow like a  
teddy bear.  
  
Lindsey sat up in her bed, and began putting her hands out on her  
nightstand; looking for her reading glasses with her eyes shut..  
  
SMASH!  
  
Everyone's eyes snapped open, and turned to Lindsey; who was currently  
looking down at the broken glass cup on the floor," Oops, my bad, hehe."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and flopped back down again, trying to sleep again.  
She was drifting off to sleep when screams came from downstairs.  
  
" Lils go check out what's going on downstairs, and tell them to shut up  
so I can sleep longer." Ashley moaned into her pillow.  
  
" No you," she whined back.  
  
Ashley sat up with her eyes clamped shut," All those in favor of Lily  
going down stairs, say ' I' ".  
  
Every raised their hands and moaned," I."  
  
Lily mumbled something like bunch of lazy bums, wrapped her housecoat  
around herself and crawled down the stairs.  
  
She reached the last stone step and walked into the common room, she  
closed her eyes tight from the bright light and yelled. "Shut up! Some of  
us are trying to get our beauty sleep!"  
  
No one answered her back; and she started to feel eyes on her, making her  
quite nervous and gripped the coat around her closer she took a step  
back.  
  
Lily opened her eyes slowly, and blushed. The Marauders were coming out  
of the boys' bathrooms with towels wrapped around their waists. James in  
lead showing his chest; his eyes sparkled and had a grin on his face, as  
he stared lovingly at the sleepy redhead.  
  
She twirled around and covered her face with her hands," So-sorry guys.."  
  
A pair of clammy hands slid up her back and rubbed her shoulder," I don't  
mind.." James whispered in her ear, sending chills up her spine.  
  
" You slapped him!" Ashley laughed.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes," No, I let him feel me up, well no shit Ash!"  
  
Ashley shook from laughter; and ended up accidentally pushing the  
sleeping Coral off the bed sending her into howls of laughter.  
  
Coral made neither movements nor sounds, saying she was going to get up  
any time soon.  
  
Lily snorted and looked around the room at the others, Lindsey sat on her  
bed brushing her long hair while laughing at Coral mindlessly. She  
shifted her gaze to Naena, and laughed at her soundlessly sleeping  
through the entire racket. She got up off her bed and walked over to her,  
she nudged her to wake up, but only a few groans.  
  
Lily grabbed a blanket edge and tugged off her blanket," Naena get up-!"  
  
She dropped her voice and then laughed. Jellybeans, chocolate frogs, and  
much more sweets surrounded the groaning Naena. Her face was turned into  
a frown and she rubbed her stomach," God, I don't feel to good-"  
  
"I'd say so!"  
  
Ash nearly tripped over Coral while running over to grab candy off of  
Naena. Ashley shoveled candy into her mouth," Jeez when you said you were  
going to rob the trolley, you weren't kidding!"  
  
James sat at the end of his bed holding an icepack to his swollen cheek  
and groaning, while Sirius just laughed like an idiot.  
  
He wiped away a few tears of laughter," I never knew the girl had it in  
her!" He choked out.  
  
Remus tried hard to keep a strait face; his eyes were gleaming with  
laughter as James glared at him. Sirius smirked at Remus, they both held  
hands over their mouths as James sent a few more looks.  
  
"It's not funny- it hurt like hell!" He cried out.  
  
Remus burst out laughing, and he held his stomach while he laughed hard.  
  
" It's so funny- my stomach hurts!" He said through his own laughter.  
  
Sirius wasn't listening to the conversation- apparently he was laughing  
so hard he fell off the bed, and onto floor while rolling around laughing  
hard as possible.  
  
James groaned and chucked the icepack at Sirius. Sirius grabbed the  
icepack that was going over his head, and grinned wickedly as James took  
off out of the dormitory.  
  
They were laughing and running down the swirly staircase. Sirius held the  
icepack proudly and then hucked it at James who ducked. The bag broke  
open and scattered liquid ice all over the steps- you can guess what  
happened.  
  
James foot slipped, he fell to the floor and Sirius crashed into him.  
Creating loud enough racket for the merpeople in the lake outside to  
hear..  
  
- In The Girls Dorms-  
  
" Ashley and Lindsey stop shoving candy in your face-"  
  
CRASH!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Loud laughter rang downstairs and yelling also came too. Lily groaned and  
left the dormitory leaving the girls giggling mad and eating candy. Only  
one thing could make Lily leave ever so fast- The Marauders.  
  
She clutched her Head Girl pin in her hand tightly; almost crushing it  
like a pop can. The common came into view, and displayed a few people  
laughing and pointing at the boys' staircase.  
  
Did she even dare to look?  
  
She let her eyes slowly follow the yelling, and glared at the  
entertainment.  
  
James and Sirius were groaning and rubbing their backs, while Remus  
roared with laughter and leaned against the wall for support.  
  
James gave her a cocky smile; completely forgetting about what Remus told  
him.  
  
" Hey Evan-"  
  
" JAMES POTTER!"  
  
"Yes-?"  
  
" YOUR HEAD BOY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD- YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SETTING A  
EXAMPLE OF GOOD BEHAVIOR, NOT MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF! EVEN THOUGH  
YOU ARE!"  
  
Sirius turned to Remus and mouthed,' Ouch.'  
  
"-AND YOU BLACK!"  
  
"What-?!"  
  
" I DON'T EXPECT MUCH OF YOU, BUT KEEP YOUR LINES STRAIGHT!"  
  
James just smiled at her," Going to give me a detention?"  
  
She fumed, and James decided to push it further. "- How about my room,  
like now?"  
  
Her eyes widened and she looked as if she was going to rip him shreds.  
Gritting her teeth she sneered at him," You absolutely disgust me! Being  
a selfish cheating bastard was not just enough? So you took it to another  
level, all you are a waste of space and a downfall in man kind- you  
apparently aren't even a human as far as I can see! I will never give in  
to you, I loathe you, and I have no pity or even a little fragment of  
feelings for you what so ever. I HATE YOU!" She yelled with so much  
hatred in her voice, it made you chilled to the bone.  
  
Sirius gapped at her, " Holy fuck Evans.."  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Can't hold us down, by Christina Aguilera and Lil Kim.  
  
So what am I not supposed to have an opinion  
  
Should I be quiet just because I'm a woman  
  
Call me a bitch cos I speak what's on my mind  
  
Guess it's easier for you to swallow if I sat and smiled..  
  
When a female fires back  
  
Suddenly the target don't know how to act  
  
So he does what any little boy will do  
  
Making up a few false rumors or two..  
  
That for sure is not a man to me  
  
Slanderin' names for popularity  
  
It's sad you only get your fame through controversy  
  
But now it's time for me to come and give you more to say..  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave them proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down..  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Nobody can hold us down  
  
Never can, never will..  
  
So what am I not supposed to say what I'm saying  
  
Are you offended by the message I'm bringing  
  
Call me whatever cos your words don't mean a thing  
  
Guess you ain't even a man enough to handle what I sing..  
  
If you look back in history  
  
It's a common double standard of society  
  
The guy gets all the glory the more he can score  
  
While the girl can do the same and yet you call her a whore..  
  
I don't understand why it's okay  
  
The guy can get away with it & the girl gets named  
  
All my ladies come together and make a change  
  
Start a new beginning for us everybody sing..  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
What do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down..  
  
Check it - Here's something I just can't understand  
  
If the guy have three girls then he's the man  
  
He can either give us some head, sex her off  
  
If the girl do the same, then she's a whore  
  
But the table's about to turn  
  
I'll bet my fame on it  
  
Cats take my ideas and put their name on it  
  
It's aiight though, you can't hold me down  
  
I got to keep on movin'  
  
To all my girls with a man who be tryin to mack  
  
Do it right back to him and let that be that  
  
You need to let him know that his game is whack  
  
And Lil' Kim and Christina Aguilera got your back..  
  
But you're just a little boy  
  
Think you're so cute, so coy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things  
  
So you're just a little boy  
  
All you'll do is annoy  
  
You must talk so big  
  
To make up for small lil' things..  
  
This is for my girls...  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down..  
  
This is for my girls all around the world  
  
Who've come across a man who don't respect your worth  
  
Thinking all women should be seen, not heard  
  
So what do we do girls?  
  
Shout louder!  
  
Letting them know we're gonna stand our ground  
  
Lift your hands high and wave 'em proud  
  
Take a deep breath and say it loud  
  
Never can, never will, can't hold us down  
  
Spread the word, can't hold us down..  
  
`~:*:~`  
  
Thank you guys tons for the reviews, i love reading them. I'm thinking about adding another chapter today- try to purswade me, lol. Well i gg and finish my bloody lunch, byes!  
  
Your beloved, ~Asereje 


	14. Chapter 14: What can I do?

.Affection.  
  
..  
  
..  
  
.:~*Summary: Will James ever get Lily? And will Lily finally get the chance to know the real James?  
  
.:~*Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, only my own characters *^^*  
  
:..~-*-~..:  
  
Chapter 14: What can I do?  
  
Lily nibbled on the end of her green quill and being quite frustrated she put it her hair. She sighed and rested her head lightly on her hand that was propped up so she should listen better. She hated Divination, from the crazy old lady, from James Potter sitting behind her in a both with his friends.  
  
Naena lifted an eyebrow," Aren't you in a wonderful mood." She whispered from the side of her mouth.  
  
Lily groaned and flipped through her text book," Ok I am, what's it to you?"  
  
" I'm just wondering," She replied while waving her hands in front of a glass orb floating above their table.  
  
Lily groaned," This is pointless- you going to keep staring into a bowl or are you going to make something up?"  
  
Before she could answer, Lindsey quickly slid next to Lily," What are you doing?" Lily whispered with wide-eyes.  
  
Lindsey looked behind her," Professor was yelling at Coral and I to be predicting the future not wondering how long we have to giggle."  
  
Lily smirked," So you left Coral to deal with the hag?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
Nanea slammed her head on the table and started to moan," This is going no where, when is this going to end?"  
  
Lily grabbed her school bag and pulled out her timetable sheet.  
  
"8: 46- 10:15 am = Defence Against The Dark Arts.  
  
10:15- 10:20am = Break.  
  
10:20- 12:14am = Divination.  
  
12:14- 1:28pm = Lunch/Break.  
  
1:30- 3:19pm = Transfiguration.  
  
3:19- 3:24pm= Break.  
  
3:24- 5:20pm = History Of Magic.  
  
5:20- 6:22pm = Dinner/ Break.  
  
6:22- 10: 55pm = Lounging time.  
  
10:55- 11:15pm = Must Be Back In The Gryffindor Tower."  
  
" It ends in about 2 minutes, Naena." She whispered, as their teacher strolled by.  
  
" I can't wait that long!" She complained.  
  
"What are we going to do? Walk out of this room under her nose?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Naena'a eyes glittered," More like crawl-"  
  
"No! Naena! We'll get caught!"  
  
"No we won't- now stop being a wuss and fallow me!" Naena sunk low in her seat and she quickly scurried under a nearby table.  
  
Just inches away, from the professor's feet.  
  
Lily gasped," Naena! You almost got caught!"  
  
Naena rolled her eyes and put a finger to her mouth, saying quiet. She looked around and made a 'come over here' movement.  
  
Lily hesitated and mouthed," If I get caught, I'm blaming it on you!" She sunk in her seat and crawled over to her quickly as possible.  
  
Nanea grinned and showed her to tuck in her feet. Lily did and seen Sirius at another table giving them a raised eyebrow. Lily grinned, and Naena winked.  
  
He turned around to face James and Remus, and he looked as if hyperventilating. He pointed to the girls under the table and started to bounce around happily in his seat.  
  
"Shut up Sirius!" She hissed.  
  
He grinned. Turning back to his orb with Remus, James glanced at her and gave a smile.  
  
Damn him.  
  
She felt hot and clammy as he smiled, gave a wink and returned back to his friends. Naena threw a puzzled look at her. Lily rolled her eyes, took a glance around the room, and bolted to another table with Naena closely behind her.  
  
" Just one more table to go, and we're home free!" Naena whispered happily.  
  
A loud shriek erupted around the room," WHERE ARE MISS EVANS AND MISS POTTER?!"  
  
Lily glared at Naena: who pretended to gasp. She grabbed Lily's arm and they both ran out of the room with the angry Professor asking a few students where they were.  
  
Lily leaned up against a stone wall as the bell rang," Well that was worth it." She said sarcastically.  
  
" I know, awesome fun." Naena smiled, not catching the sarcasticness.  
  
Students came out of classes wearing their black and gray robes with their house patches on them and talked loudly. Lily and Naena shuffled into he crowd: trying to blend in so the nastily angry Divination teacher wouldn't see them.  
  
As they walked into the common room, Naena let out a sigh of relief. Then a hand suddenly tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
She shrieked and spun around before pouncing onto the person.  
  
James was standing there with the others and trying to wrestle off his sister, that was making mad grabs for his glasses.  
  
"HELP! Mad sister- Hey no biting!"  
  
Lily smiled and pulled Naena off of James; who was lying on the floor with his arms over his face and his legs brought up to his chest. His hair was a bit messed and his breathing was loud and heavy: Naena happily skipped up to the girls' dormitory with her brothers' glasses shinning brightly in her fist.  
  
Transfiguration. Could there be anything worse? Yes there was, like James Potter sitting behind you with a silly grin on his face and staring holes into the back of your head. Knowing that he will never give up on you. Well.. Until you strangle him.  
  
Ashley sat beside her, glaring at a warty toad that you were supposed to change into muggle sowing needle.  
  
" Damn you cursed thing." She groaned.  
  
Lily smiled," Ash, looking at the thing won't get you anywhere."  
  
Ash eyed her," Fine then, prove it."  
  
"It's logical Ash. Think about it."  
  
" Shut up."  
  
"With delight-"  
  
"Lily." Ash growled.  
  
"Yes?" She replied sweetly back.  
  
" Shut-up."  
  
" No need to tell me twice!"  
  
Coral groaned next to Ashley, " Trouble to my sweet?" Lily called to her over Ashley's frizzy head.  
  
" No, am just sitting here about to choke this chirping jumpy-thingy, and eyeing my wand with delight." She shot back sarcastically.  
  
"Ok then, have fun-"  
  
"Shut up Lily."  
  
" With de-"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
" Okie dokie!"  
  
" Do you need help Evans?"  
  
" Shove it Potter."  
  
James leaned forward to hear and see her more clearly; his hot breathe paralyzing the side of her neck with millions of goose bumps. His chair on its two front legs gave a few squeaks," I'll ask you again: do..you..need..any..help..Evans?"  
  
" I do, but I don't need any from you. I will personally kick your ass, if I ever give in to you."  
  
" Start kicking.."  
  
..  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing! I just love reading em'! *^^*  
  
~Asereje 


	15. Chapter 15: You don't know what love is

..:::*:::..  
  
Chapter 15: You don't know what love is..  
  
James sat in the great hall during dinner and was pushing his food around the golden plate. September had come and gone, the leaves soon began to change colors and so did his mood and outlook on things.  
  
October 13th wasn't the best day of his life. Lily Evans had once again, blown up in his face when he locked Snape in the room of requirement. She screamed, yelled, cursed, and even blown a blood vesicle or two when she caught him.  
  
So here sat James Potter next to his friends, who were chatting merrily while he soaked in his own pity..  
  
When he thought about it, he was charming, rich, funny, popular and all around nice guy. He was loved by girls and envied many.  
  
His life was perfect, he had everything anyone could dream of. but she was missing in his long list.  
  
She is everything he wanted, everything he needed. But he couldn't have her, no matter how hard he tried..  
  
Sirius looked up from his plate and soon sensed something wrong with his best friend.  
  
" Spill Prongs."  
  
James sighed," I don't get it, why can't I have her. Why isn't she in my arms right now, during this very second?"  
  
He glanced down the table and spotted her smiling with her friends. His heart began to beat like a drum.  
  
" You're you, that's why."  
  
James looked at his friend," What do you mean 'me'."  
  
Remus sighed next to him," Don't you see, she doesn't like you because of your personality. She's thinks you bigheaded, brainless, nonfactual, aboriginal, git-"  
  
"Okay Moony, we get the idea." Sirius cut in.  
  
" I'm just trying to prove my point."  
  
James sighed," Okay I know all that- but how do I get her to like me?"  
  
" James, we've been through this before: You have done everything you can, James, trust us, you have changed. We've all grown up; we were little morons back in fifth year. Look now, we're in our last and final year at Hogwarts, we have proved Lily wrong: People can change."  
  
" Moony's right Prongs: We have changed, just wait, and before you know it she will come."  
  
" What if she never comes?"  
  
" There will be nothing you can do.."  
  
" You're pathetic James."  
  
James head whipped around and faced Naena his sister," Oh great, you."  
  
" Stop being depressed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Besides the fact that my brother, James Devon Potter, never gives up on anything. You shouldn't even be trying- when you have already succeeded."  
  
James eyes perked up," What to you mean?"  
  
" James, think about it. You have been trying all this time, but you never noticed that you really have succeeded."  
  
" So I got to her?"  
  
" More than you see.."  
  
........................  
  
Lily sat in the common room reading her book ' The princess bride' and kept to herself, as the embers crackled and glowed in the blazing fire. She shifted her legs on the couch and stretched them out.  
  
Her long dark hair flowed down her cheek as she blew it away from her eyes, so she could continue reading the book. Pulling the small woven blanket closer around her body the portrait door opened and Coral stepped in with Ashley.  
  
Ashley smiled, walked over to her, and pushed her legs off the couch so she could sit down. Coral plopped on her other side. The two girls both began to grin evilly.  
  
Lily, sensing the mischief in the air, gazed at them." Okay.. what's going on?"  
  
" Oh nothing." They both replied while giggling.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes," Suuure.."  
  
" Liiiiiiily."  
  
Still scanning her book page, she groaned "What?" She asked.  
  
" We know something you don't know." Coral said while grabbing the book out of her hands.  
  
" Give it back- what?"  
  
"-How you really feel about Jamsie-poo."  
  
Lily stopped making grabs for her book and eyed Ashley seriously.  
  
" Who told you?"  
  
" No one- just a little birdie."  
  
" Does that little birdie's names begin with the letter S, and end with irius?"  
  
" Maybe.."  
  
Just at the secretive moment the portrait hole opened again and Sirius with James stepped in. James had a silly grin on his face and Sirius looked quite excited about something.  
  
" Howdy all!" Sirius waved joyfully.  
  
Lily jumped off the couch and pounced on him. She started to pound him with her fists and was quite succeeding at giving him a few bruises.  
  
" Lily- off!"  
  
James was laughing and was trying to tell her to get off his best friend- who was practically screaming like a girl who just lost her doll..  
  
James smiled and wiped away his tears of laughter and decided to pull her off his friend.  
  
His strong arms wrapped around her waist and gently pulled her off- Lily being shocked on how easily she was ripped off the man she was going to kill.  
  
She whipped around and stood there ever so close to him, and moved in a little closer. It wasn't him, or someone pushing them together, but she was naturally sliding closer to him in his grip.  
  
Her bottle-green eyes flashed with emotions as his hazel ones bore into her own. He couldn't believe that she was coming closer to him by the minute, and h wasn't forcing her to do so..  
  
She smiled evilly and let her lips brush against his lip..  
  
. . . . .  
  
" Lily.."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Get up! You're missing dinner!"  
  
Lily shot up and looked around the empty common room. Her book was lying open on a nearby table with a glass of water and Coral was looking at her with laughter twinkling in her eyes.  
  
She shifted her gaze to the fire mantle and read the old grandfather clock, exactly 6' o clock. The old paintings on the walls gave a reddish orange glow from the fire crackling in the middle of the room.  
  
She got to her feet and grabbed the water on the table with ice on it. Coral winked at her.  
  
" Have a nice dream?"  
  
.....  
  
.:~*You don't know what love is, Jessica Simpson  
  
Last night I saw you as I stood in the rain  
  
Brought me right back to that feeling again.  
  
I tried to hide the tears in my eyes  
  
But you didn't see as you walked on by.  
  
Tried to forget ya, I tried to move on.  
  
But the deeper I'm feeling, the harder I fall.  
  
Nothing else matters at all. Let me tell you.  
  
You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
  
You don't know what you've got till it slips away.  
  
Leaves you alone in the dark and takes you and tears you apart.  
  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
  
Till it breaks your heart.  
  
Sometimes I think back when our love was new.  
  
The crazy things that we used to do.  
  
How could love that's so right turn to something so wrong  
  
Still can't believe that you're really gone.  
  
Wish I could stop all these thoughts in my head  
  
Wish I could take back the words that I said  
  
It's a lesson I'll never forget. Let me tell you.  
  
You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
  
You don't know what you've got till it slips away.  
  
Leaves you alone in the dark. Takes you and tears you apart.  
  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
  
Ooh ooh. Yeh.  
  
Love has no season, no beginning nor end.  
  
No rhyme or reason, to the way the story ends.  
  
No way of knowing how a broken heart mends.  
  
Still we keep fallin', time and time again.  
  
You don't know what love is till you lose it.  
  
You don't know what you've got till it slips away.  
  
Leaves you alone in the dark. Takes you and tears you apart.  
  
You don't know what love is till it breaks your heart.  
  
Till it breaks your heart. Ah ooh. Till it breaks your heart.  
  
::`~*~`::  
  
I'll add more later, and you know what to do to make moi happy. *^^*  
  
~Asereje 


	16. Chapter 16: Show me love

..:::*:::..  
  
Chapter 16: Show me love..  
  
Lily sat at the Gryffindor table munching on a piece of toast buttered with jam. Her smile grew bigger by the second as Coral made disgusting faces at Sirius: who was shoving food down his throat.  
  
" You think he could eat with his mouth closed, for once in his life." Coral said sticking out her tongue in disgust.  
  
Lily giggled.  
  
Ashley came running into the table and slid down next to Lily, as she brushed her hair. Lily smiled," Slept in I see?"  
  
Ash rolled her eyes," You we're my alarm- why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
" Because I didn't feel like it."  
  
"Nice response."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Loud screeches filled the room and beating wings broke out around them. Mail. Dozens of different shaped and colored birds came fluttering in, carrying small boxes and many letters. Lily smiled as a pitch-black owl, dropped a creamy white letter on her plate.  
  
She picked it up and buried her eyebrow. This wasn't from any one she knew..  
  
Lily shrugged and ripped open the letter and a small pressed flower tumbled to the table. It was a little white lily pressed with a few bluebells.  
  
She smiled sweetly and picked it up, careful to not tare it. She grabbed the book that was in her bag from Charms and placed it in there before shutting it closed.  
  
Ashley nor Coral, or anyone she knew for that matter was watching her. Accept for James, who was gazing at his plate with a big grin on.  
  
Naena and Lily sat in the common room reading each other's palms for Division. Lily held her hand out and Naena tried desperately to read her soft skin.  
  
" This is stupid- what I'm I looking for anyway?" She complained.  
  
Lily sighed," I don't remember- where's Lindsey? She already finished reading Coral's hand and it was five scrolls long!"  
  
" Do you think she went with Coral to the quidditch pitch?"  
  
" I dunno, wanna check?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
Neana jumped to her feet and put her hands on her hips," Lets go!" She ordered for no apparent reason.  
  
" Why are you-"  
  
But before Lily could make a squeak: Naena sized her arm and drug her out of the common room and down the crowed halls. Naena was running with her hair whipped behind her and Lily was trying her best to not bump into people.. well..  
  
She accidentally bumped into McGonagal, and sent her papers that were in her arms flying all over the place.  
  
Naena ran out of the oak doors with Lily hanging onto her arm. The two girls raced down the hill, searching for their friends when Naena screamed out in frustration.  
  
"Where are those idiots!"  
  
"SIRIUS! THAT BLUDGER ALMOST HIT ME THEN! YOUR JOB IS TO STOP THE BLUDGERS FROM HITTING PLAYERS, NOT AIMING FOR US!"  
  
" I think we've found them.. And a Marauder or two.."  
  
Lily laughed and dragged Naena all the way down onto the field. James, Sirius and a few other people were floating on their brooms about 20 feet in the air. Sirius was holding a beaters club and grinning sheepishly at James, whose face was red from yelling.  
  
" Sirius you're such a moron."  
  
" I think the fraise is Marauder."  
  
Lily smiled, and James soon seen her there. He grinned and returned to Sirius; he wasn't going to blow another moment with Lily again.  
  
Naena noticed this, and gave a raised eyebrow at her brother who just grinned sideways. She rolled her eyes as a loud bell rang from the castle.  
  
" Potions!" Lily screeched snapping out of her trance.  
  
Lily grabbed her hand and ran as fast as her long legs would carry her up to the castle with Naena yelling at her," I'M A BIG GIRL YOU KNOW! I CAN RUN BY MYSELF!"  
  
James smiled at the redhead and his sister, as Sirius flew to him on a school broom," You've got it bad James."  
  
" I know.."  
  
Shoving Naena to the Potions room, Lily panted from running all over the castle.  
  
" I'm never *pant* doing last *pant* minute homework * pant* again!"  
  
" Sure." Naena smiled.  
  
They reached the door, and happily saw that people were waiting outside of the door. Just as Lily was about to sigh a breath of relief the Potions Master, Mr. Mill, came up behind her and trotted to the door.  
  
She got wide-eyed," We almost missed class!" She hissed at Naena.  
  
She rolled her eyes and grabbed Lily's robes, dragging her into the cold and damp classroom filled with many bottles and steaming caldrons.  
  
The two girls took a seat in the fifth row back and sat down, while pulling out a scroll of parchment and a quill with some ink.  
  
Ashley, who was apparently late, sat beside Lily and rested her head on the table.  
  
Lily smiled," Last minute homework too?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" Today class, we will be making a Sessik ( ses-ick) potion- can anyone tell me the main ingredient?" Mr. Mill said dryly.  
  
Lily's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Evans?"  
  
" The Sessik potion, has about two main ingredients- the puss of a Kerop and the hair of a Poppy."  
  
"Very good Miss Evans, take 5 points for Gryffindor." Lily smiled joyfully as Ashley poked her with her quill.  
  
"Ouch- what?" Lily whispered.  
  
Ashley nodded her head over to the other side of the room, where James and Sirius were actually taking notes down from Mr. Mill.  
  
" Oh my god- has hell frozen over? Or are the two womanizers writing down notes!" Lily said dropping her gaze at them.  
  
Sirius, who must of heard this, looked up and crossed his eyes. This made Lily roll her eyes and Naena giggle.  
  
" Miss. Evans and Miss. Potter? Is their something you two would like to share with the class?"  
  
Lily held back her smirk," No professor," the girls chanted.  
  
She twisted her inkbottle open, and dipped her light green quill in her signature emerald ink. She glanced up at the bored and began to take notes down.  
  
--  
  
Sessik Potion,  
  
- Two drops of blue Kerop puss, and swirl gently in caldron.  
  
- A hair of a Poppy and cut into four equal pieces, let boil and steam.  
  
- Add one small scale from a mermaid, and stir in two COMPLETE clockwise circles.  
  
- Let it boil for about 15 minutes and it should come to a ruby red, with yellow spots floating for the skin.  
  
--  
  
She finished writing down the directions and went to the cupboard to grab a few bottles, while Naena and Ashley got the cauldron ready. She opened the cupboard and got a few shivers as she look at bottled Phoenix ashes and a small cup of beetle eyes.  
  
A hand reached over her head and grabbed a small bottle of silver hairs. She turned around and faced James who was in the least instead in her. He handed the bottle to her and gave a small glance before walking back over to his friend.  
  
Lily almost dropped the Poppy hairs.  
  
James did give a cocky smile, a stupid response of asking her out, or even flirted her for that matter!  
  
She shook her head and returned back to Naena and Ashley. The bottle cork gave a small pop when Lily pulled the top off and gently handed the hair to Ashley at a cutting board.  
  
..  
  
Lily brought the bottle up to Mr. Mills front desk and labeled it. She set it down and walked back to her seat as the bell rang around them. She shoved her books into her small school bag and ran out of the classroom with Naena laughing in front of her and Ashley yelling behind her.  
  
They ran past people and had fun accidentally knocking them or their school supplies down. Lily had fun running into James and stealing his piece of parchment that was neatly folded in his left front pocket.  
  
She ran away without James or any of the Marauders noticing and waved it proudly at Naena who was waiting for them at the Transfiguration door.  
  
She sat down next to Ashley and Naena while folding the parchment smaller so she could fit it into her robe pocket.  
  
Students filed in the class, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors, and sat down as the door was soon shut. Professor McGonagal wore a long dark emerald robe, a small pointed hat that matched her black hair flicked with grey that was in a tight bun.  
  
Naena and Sirius usually made fun of her hair style," What! Her hair just proves she's tight!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes just thinking about the lame things they said about her professors hair.  
  
She stood in front of the room and gazed at every student, as the chatter died down and books, quills, ink sets and what not were open.  
  
McGonagal surveyed the classroom. "Due to many,"-she pursed her lips- ,"disruptions," she stopped again at a hoot of laughter from Sirius, "in past years, I shall assign you seats this year."  
  
Groans erupted from the class. Lily put her head down on her desk and whacked it several times.  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid,"  
  
"What?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Idea" Lily clarified.  
  
"Ah"  
  
James who was behind her was looking at her with interest for a minute, and turned around when she caught someone staring at her. Lily looked at Ashley then to Coral again, whom which were humming tunes and smiling at Lily; knowing what James was up to.  
  
She groaned as McGonagal addressed people to seats. She stopped at Lily and pointed her at a table that was with Becky Daleson, Sophie Serrian, and none other than James Potter.  
  
Lily groaned louder.  
  
She grabbed her books, bid farewell to her friends and gave them her will, before cursing to herself while walking slowly to the table of three.  
  
She sat herself between Becky and Sophie while muttering on how James Potter was going to make a fool out of himself.  
  
But she wasn't prepared for what happened next.  
  
James passed them a few test papers and went strait to filling out his own, quietly and not looking at others papers.  
  
Lily sat in her seat gapping at him.  
  
He looked up and raised an eyebrow," Lily we've only got fifteen minutes left to finish this assignment - or do you want to fail?"  
  
She shook her head and buried her nose into her work while taking secret glances at James, who seemed to be making her clothes too tight and hot for herself.. His hair was messed up like always,' a Potter trade mark' and it was falling over her eyes. Lily was having a hard time resisting to brush it away from his glazed hazel eyes..  
  
..  
  
" Is it just me or has Potter really deflated his head a bit?" Lily asked mindlessly at Ashley during Arithmancy.  
  
Ashley grinned sideways," Lily's falling in love.." She sang.  
  
Lily stopped for a moment and thought about that for a second while Ashley kept singing her made-up tune.  
  
" She loves his pratty attitude, and watches him during Quidditch matches-"  
  
She blinked away her thoughts quickly, and pushed the singing Ashley off the bench. Before someone heard the lyrics..  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_ I'm gonna add one more chapter, alright? Okays, lol *^^*  
  
-Asereje*~:. 


	17. Chapter 17: The long & winding road to l...

..:::*:::..  
  
Chapter 17: The long & winding road to love..  
  
Lily sat staring at her plate of food during lunch that very same day. Her mind was confused. She didn't know anymore why she really disliked James Potter. He had been acting more friendlier and hadn't been hexing for the past month and a half. It was starting to bug her.  
  
It was bugging her, because she found herself daydreaming about him during Arithmancy.  
  
There was sudden laughter in the hall so she turned around and met eyes with the Marauders who were laughing while twirling their wands.  
  
She locked her eyes on James, and shocking herself, she sighed dreamily.  
  
She didn't know why she was feeling all-woozy when she was staring at him while he sat down, or that when he brushed a hand through his hair she almost fell backwards off her chair.  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to go over her homework in her mind..  
  
Lift wand high in the air in front of you..  
  
"He's staring at you.."  
  
Swish gently to your left..  
  
"Smiling at you.."  
  
Do a full clockwise turn..  
  
"Girls are glaring.."  
  
A hard flick to your object..  
  
"He's getting out of his seat.."  
  
Her eyes shot open and glared at Coral who was telling her all those things. " He's coming closer."  
  
" Stop lying Coral, I'm trying to study-"  
  
" Hi Evans."  
  
Lily locked her gaze at Coral who was now smiling smugly and decided to talk to a Hufflepuff behind her.  
  
Lily shuffled in her seat and slowly turned around to only meet his hazel eyes piercing hers. He was smiling politely and it made her blush like a open rose.  
  
This only made his smile bigger.  
  
" He probably knew right there what I was thinking!" Lily said with a yell, which she muffled into a couch pillow.  
  
Ashley and Naena grinned.  
  
" Lily, why aren't you going to admit it yet?"  
  
" Admit what?" She laughed.  
  
" Your feelings for -"  
  
The Marauders suddenly stepped into the common room after their dinner, and walked up their cement staircase. James had enough time to smile at Lily and make her blush.  
  
"-him."  
  
She mumbled something and decided to go to the kitchens. She slipped on her black robes with silver fastenings and designs on the sides and left the four girls talking secretly to themselves.  
  
The portrait shut behind her with a tiny bang, and she headed to the seventh floor.  
  
She passed more paintings on the way and they bowed and smiled there best, and which she smiled and said hello back. Her feet clicked against the marble and she stopped at a big fruit of bowl portrait.  
  
She tickled the small pare to the left, it giggled and a golden doorknob appeared. Smiling she stepped into the kitchen and let the smell of delicious food engulf her senses.  
  
She walked over to a small metal table and put her cloak over a chair. Lily sat down as two house elves wearing baby blue uniforms of their own ran towards her side.  
  
The first one had large black beady eyes and the small house elf next to it had large almost tennis ball pale green eyes.  
  
" Can Tana the house elf, get anything for you miss?"  
  
" A small cup of steaming milk please."  
  
" Not a problem for Tana."  
  
The house elf scurried away and pushed others aside while making it's way to a small cupboard  
  
Lily smiled at the small elf, " How's you doing Carm?"  
  
" Fine thank you miss Evans." The small elf said with a hint of harmony.  
  
" I'm glad your doing well, and am sorry for not visiting sooner Carm."  
  
" You just visited here two days ago miss, Carm likes when you visit lots too!"  
  
Lily grinned and talked to the small house elf, while sipping her watermelon flavored steaming milk during that clear night.  
  
.  
  
The next morning Lily woke up in her bed with people talking loudly downstairs. She groaned, there was a Quidditch match that morning. And just her luck, her lover boy was playing Chaser (Their normal Chaser broke his arm, so James filled in for the job, and Naena got to be Seeker) against the Ravenclaws.  
  
Mumbling to herself she got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed and made her way downstairs ready to face all the Quidditch fans.  
  
She had her hair up in a damp messy bun and had her hand holding that parchment in her pocket she entered the common room. The room was crowed and seen mostly people wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes sitting on chairs and the floor.  
  
James stood next to them on a table and was making big jesters with his arms. The crowed laughed at what he was saying and she felt a smile twist her lips.  
  
She laughed heartily at another joke he was telling, and took a seat next to Naena who was holding her broomstick in a hand, and was rolling her eyes at her silly brother.  
  
Lily smiled at Nanea," You ready to kick some Ravenclaw?"  
  
Naena's frown turned into a grin," Hell yeah!"  
  
Lily smiled," Have fun, and don't forget to give our dear friend Sae Chang, an extra kick."  
  
Naena gave thumbs up and Lily laughed while stepping out of the room, and into the busy halls. She was about to slip off her cloak, when a hand grabbed her shoulder gently.  
  
She spun around, and her heartbeat raced.  
  
James smiled," Are you coming to the Quidditch match?"  
  
" Like always!"  
  
He smiled and then made a sort of nervous face," Do you want to come and help people, get warmed up for the game?"  
  
She smiled brightly," Sure! I'd love to Pot-James."  
  
He smiled the biggest grin he could have possibly had. " Thanks, it's about in 10 minutes."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Giving a smile and a last wave, he disappeared back into the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Lily still had her heart racing and her emerald eyes were sparkling. Her mind was blurred, and she tried her hardest to except the fact of their friendship.  
  
" You don't need to try anymore James.."  
  
.  
  
She stepped outside and began to twirl around happily in circles while smiling her best. Her heart was full, you couldn't see a frown on her face for not even for a second. She felt so free and more alive than any other time in her life.  
  
All because of a simple and crazy feeling.  
  
Skipping and humming she jogged down to the Quidditch pitch. Her hair was letting a few hair strands dangle down and they blew in her face. She held her heart on her sleeve and her mind on her hand.  
  
She looked up and seen people soaring around the Quidditch pitch, making them look like red and gold burrs.  
  
Lily walked onto the Quiddtich pitch and seen James dragging a large box onto the field. He was making funny faces at Naena who was calling at him," YOU REALLY ARE STRONG!"  
  
Lily laughed and jogged to James, she grabbed the other end of the box and smiled at him.  
  
" Need help?"  
  
James blushed," I'm a little tried this morning."  
  
She giggled and set the box down in the middle of the field. James crouched down close to its latches, and flicked them off. Lily couldn't see what was in the box because of the light shinning in her face; so she crouched down to get a better look.  
  
There was a large ball, that was ruby red and looked hallow and light. On either side of the red ball, were two metal black balls, and they seemed to be shaking, almost asking to me let free of the chains that were holding them down. She look to the top inside of the trunk, and saw a small armor shield with the letter S carved in it.  
  
She was going to ask about it, when James pulled the small golden shield open. And brought out a small golden ball, with many carvings on it and two small holes on the sides.  
  
He smiled at it and handed it gently to Lily. She picked it up between her index finger and thumb, trying to take a good look at it.  
  
Her finger traced the carvings, as two long silvery wings shot out of the ball, and it suddenly rose up. She thought it was gone for a second, then realized it was hovering on her hand like a bumblebee.  
  
Smiling she grasped the ball tight again, and handed it back into James hand; who was looking quite shocked and in awe.  
  
" Ho- how did you do that?"  
  
" Pardon me?"  
  
" The snitch- I've never seen a snitch act that way before. It was like you were charming it." He grinned at her.  
  
Feeling her cheeks tint with blush she turned around, and then almost got knocked over by Naena's booming voice," BOO!"  
  
She swung on her feet and then held her head to steady her body," Nanea! Don't do that again! You scared me!"  
  
Naena smiled smugly," I think that's the point.."  
  
James smiled and closed the box again. He put a foot on it and stared at the bickering girls, who were best friends till the end. Smiling smugly he laughed and dragged the box back over to the stands to where Sirius sat snoozing.  
  
He poked his friend and Sirius' eyes snapped open," I was trying to sleep!"  
  
James laughed," I noticed."  
  
" Well duh."  
  
James laughed and gazed back onto the field, to where his sister and Lily were now making fun of a boy who was getting beat by a girl with a broom. He smiled and Sirius gave a raised eyebrow, James stopped and looked at him.  
  
" What? How can you not like anything about Lily? She's bloody incredible!"  
  
Sirius groaned," Your obsessed Prongs, completely and much frighteningly obsessed.."  
  
" So you've noticed?"  
  
...........  
  
-Asereje*~:.  
  
A/n: I have another chap waiting, you want it? 


	18. Chapter 18: The day I fell in love

A/N Alright! This is the chap everyone has been waiting for! When Lily and James date! Happy?! Lol, well I'll let you read it, enjoy!!*^^*  
  
..:::*:::..  
  
Chapter 18: The day I fell in love  
  
Lily, Ashley, Coral, and Lindsey sat in the Gryffindor tower stands, and were cheering on their team. The girls were wearing their Gryffindor robes, and had a red and gold face paint strip on each side of their cheeks, like in an army.  
  
Naena was also joining their costumes fiasco, and she 'accidentally' added some red and gold paint to James glasses: when he was sleeping on the couch, that morning. He wasn't quite impressed with her, at all.  
  
Lily was watching the game with great interest, even if she mostly watched James. Not that he minded. She smiled, as Naena began to race after the snitch in the air. Yelling at her to go faster and that she would give her, her chocolate frog collection if got the damned snitch.  
  
The Ravenclaw Seeker, and Naena zoomed by the stands making their own wind. Her hand was soon outstretched and she went into a dive, with the other team Seeker still on her tail. With one last once of strength, her hand was holding the struggling snitch.  
  
The crowd went wild, people were yelling, and Lily and the girls raced down to the pitch. Naena dismounted, opened her arms and twirled around happily, as the girls knocked her over into a group hug.  
  
The rest of the team floated down, and began to cheer louder than the rest. Lily went around hugging people and smiling. She seen James talking excitedly to Remus, and she had enough courage to tap his shoulder lightly.  
  
He spun around and gazed down at the beautiful redhead. Her smile was small, and the wind blew her hair gently in her face. He blushed a bit, stunned by her outstanding beauty.  
  
She looked up into his hazel eyes, and felt a tug on her small heart. They kept looking at another and not speaking any words, and soon Remus quietly left them alone.  
  
Lily blushed, and turned her head away, so he couldn't she her embarrassment.  
  
"Yo-you did very well, James."  
  
He smiled," Thanks Lily..-"  
  
Putting a strong hand under her chin, he made her face him. Her breath caught in her throat, and she got lost in his glazed eyes. Slowly but simple they leant close to another, until they could feel another's warm breath against the autumn's wind.  
  
He closed his eyes, and she leaned in closer to him. Their lips met, and something so small and sweet washed all over her and James.  
  
His arms wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck, bringing him more down to her. His tongue caressed her lips, bagging for entrance and in which she agreed. He explored her mouth, as she made the kiss more intense. She had waited so long, to feel his lips again and she wasn't going to mess it up.  
  
Her hand went through his hair, which made him moan from her soft touch. He pulled her closer to his body and they just pressed into one. Her mind seemed all foggy, and she didn't seem aware of anything but James against her.  
  
Their hearts were pumping wild, and you could just feel the waves of desire coming off them. They released from the kiss and gazed lovingly at another, not knowing what to say.  
  
" Lily I-"  
  
" Shh.." She put a finger to his lips, and smiled gently.  
  
" I've needed that for a long time- and I don't care what you want." She lied," I doesn't matter to me, if am nothing to you.."  
  
He lifted her face to his again, and kissed her with every emotion; that was running through his body like fire. Her mind went misty again, and she couldn't help but get lost in his embrace..  
  
" Your everything to me.."  
  
Then Lily did something really, really stupid. She ran away. She ran away from his love. Away, from committing her feelings. Just ran away.. but not for long.  
  
.  
  
Lily sat in the common room during that Saturday afternoon, and was reading her favorite book again: Più dell'acqua. She looked over her book and blushed again; James was gazing at her while his friends chatted away, which they seemed not to notice him doing so. They were to use to it, by now.  
  
She shifted her book so it was just above her lips, and she continued to read. But she couldn't read; he was staring at her, with a goofy expression on his boyish face.  
  
Her leg went over her other and then switched again, nervously. Those bright eyes of hers were boring in the same sentence, again. She kept wondering if she should look at him again, or stay 'hidden' behind her book.  
  
She plucked up the courage and moved the book away from her eyes, so she could see if he was still looking.  
  
The game was Cat and Mouse.  
  
Her eyes got big and she quickly hid behind the book again," Damn! He saw me.."  
  
"Lily?"  
  
'Crap.'  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I speak to you- alone?"  
  
Lily closed her eyes tightly, trying her best not to run away from love.  
  
"Sure.."  
  
James got up, and took the book out of Lily's hand. She glanced nervously around the room; making sure no one saw them. He pushed the portrait hole open, and drug her out into the hallway.  
  
He let go of her hand, and faced her with deep emotions written on his face. She looked away for a second, but found herself facing him again. She hated to make someone cry.  
  
"Stop this Lily, it's hurting me. I was a idiot before, but I changed-"  
  
"Which I hardly believe." She lied with stubbornness.  
  
"Lily- I did that because, I thought you were just another girl. But I was truly mistaken-"  
  
"Because you never 'had' me, that's why you want me back.."  
  
She turned her back to him and made a grab for the handle," Leave me alone." She whispered through tears.  
  
"I can't! Lily-don't do this! I love you!" He called from the middle of the corridor. (A/N: Awwww)  
  
Her body froze, and she gapped at his words that were suddenly echoing in her mind. She slowly spun around, and looked at James who was practically begging for her love.  
  
"You don't know what love is- you are so cold hearted-"  
  
" -How do you know what love is?"  
  
"Because," She reply with some anger," I fell in love and experienced everything wonderful, and so heart warming."  
  
"When did you love- who?" He barely got out.  
  
" I fell in love- I loved- I needed- You.."  
  
"Lily, I love you. I truly and deeply mean it. This is not a joke- it's coming from the bottom of my heart-"  
  
"How do I know that? What if I become a single mother, with no job, and I have to support twenty kids-"  
  
James walked over to her, and towered over her petite body. There was a small smile on his lips, as he leant down and cupped her face gently.  
  
That same roller coaster feeling jumped up her spine, and went all the way down to her toes. The kiss got more intense, and then rammed against an old stonewall. They were both pushing into another, as if trying to get the most love.  
  
He was pushing her shoulders closer to his, and trying to hold her closer at the same time. Her mind went fuzzy, and she realized her hand was up the back of his shirt caressing him slowly.  
  
She felt him shiver from her touch, and kept kissing her with such deep electrifying passion.  
  
They slowly broke apart, and kept kissing another's lips quickly. Her small almond green eyes bore into his, and she felt woozy all over again.  
  
" I don't want to become a fool, in this game of love.." She whispered.  
  
James went to her cheek and let his lips drag, from her cheek to her shell- like ears. In the most whisper that she could hear, he poured his emotions..  
  
" I'm the fool- for letting you go.."  
  
....  
  
There happy? *^^*. More later, I'm quite tired (my hands hurt).  
  
-Asereje*~:. 


	19. Chapter 19: Who said, that Sundays could...

..::::*::::..  
  
Chapter 19: Who said, that Sundays couldn't be sweet?  
  
Lily woke up that morning with the sound of breathing on her neck, giving a handful of goose bumps. She shifted and a small moan came from behind her. Smiling, she gently pushed a cloak off her body and stumbled to her feet.  
  
She spun around and gazed lovingly at James on the couch. His hair was messed; the glasses were in his hand that was dangling over the couch's back. There were small shimmery pink kiss marks on his cheeks and she grinned, knowing it wasn't a dream after all.  
  
' He's so innocent', she thought with a flutter in her heart.  
  
His cloak was thrown on himself, and his other hand was where she just lay a minute ago. Dropping to her knees close to him soundlessly sleeping, she brushed away some black hair from his eyes.  
  
She shut her eyes and gave a morning kiss to his forehead," Morning."  
  
Smiling her best within years she walked up the stairs slowly, and taking peeks at her sweet James on the couch.  
  
A grin played upon his lips downstairs," Morning to you too.."  
  
..  
  
Lily quietly opened the dormitory room door, and shut it behind her. She spun around and tiptoed past the small curtain shut four-poster beds, and the ash-burning fireplace. She reached the girls bathroom with four separate showers and mirrors, and soundlessly shut the cherry-oak door.  
  
Letting her clothes fall down to her feet she walked over to the small table, which held fluffy white towels. She picked up the one with a loopy L for Lily and smelled it. It smelled of ginger and vanilla, which always woke her up.  
  
She threw it over her left shoulder, and walked over to a shower with a stain glass door. She placed the towel on the door, and stepped inside. With a snap of her fingers, the shower started and the room soon filled with steam.  
  
The soft warm water splashed her face, as she sung sweetly.  
  
"Don't tell me how I had a vision that this day would come to be. Call it luck, call it intuition, here I am (here we are), isn't that enough. For a little bit of reality, fate is good fate can be real. If you believe it's what you feel, oh, what a moment. When I looked into your eyes, I knew I got the prize. Oh baby, what a sweet surprise, it only took a minute, baby to let you in my life. It only took a minute, for me to realize. It only took a minute, and I knew just what to do. It only took a minute, to fall in love with you.."  
  
.  
  
James, grinning like an idiot, stumbled up to his room and opened the red curtain four-poster bed. He shoved off some clothes onto the floor, and flopped onto his bed.  
  
He gazed up at the ceiling, to only picture her warm smile again. Closing his eyes he felt last nights butterfly kisses, all over his chest and face. Just the thought made his hair stick up at the back of his neck.  
  
He finally got what he wanted, for the past seven years of his life. Lily Marie Evans, sweet love. He wasn't joking when he told her his feelings; it was really from the bottom of his heart.  
  
His curtains opened and a serious Sirius gazed down at him," Where were you, huh?"  
  
James began to grin stupidly again," No where Padfoot, no where."  
  
" Oh come on, you only get that look when Evans talks to you-"  
  
"- Do you really want to know?"  
  
" Does it involve her?"  
  
"Take a long, good, hard guess."  
  
" Great.. I'm never going to hear the end of her, will I?"  
  
" Nope, I love her. But, you have to keep this a secret. Seriously I don't want this out. And I know of your gossip power, Padfoot."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You know what would happen. Remember last time, I dated that one girl and the next morning, girls had cornered her-"  
  
"Yeah, poor girl, she had a lovely face too."  
  
" This is serious- shut up Padfoot."  
  
Sirius looked as if going to tell a joke about his name," Fine, spoilsport," he muttered.  
  
.  
  
It was a cozy Sunday morning, and mostly everyone was lounging around the castle. The library held a few people who were finishing up their homework, and others studying for coming soon tests.  
  
Mostly the common rooms held dozy people playing games, finishing some work, practicing spells, or even just reading by the crackling fire.  
  
Lily sat on the couch reading her book again; she tried, but James seemed to pop into her mind, again.  
  
Nanea and Ashley were sleeping on the floor, curled up in blankets and hot chocolates of theirs were on the table. Lindsey was in the library, looking for that one book her and Coral were fighting over.  
  
So pretty much, Lily had the common room to herself. An evil grin spread on her face, as she placed her book down on the table.  
  
She got to her feet, and headed to the boys' dorms. Putting her right foot on a step, she took a last glance around the common room. And with a small flash, she was jogging up the staircase. She soon faced a door with names carved on it.  
  
' The room of thee fellow Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail'  
  
She gave a small smile at their little sign, and pushed the creaky door open. She gasped; it wasn't like the other dorms she saw before.  
  
There was a round fireplace in the middle of the room, and all five beds were facing it. The walls were stone, but they held moving pictures of magic and Quidditch players. The beds were larger than the girls, and had deep ruby red silky curtains on each side of the bed. The bed headboards were mahogany, and had initials carved on it.  
  
She laughed, at one bed that had JP surrounded by carvings of Lilies. Smiling, she walked over to the only bed with the curtains shut, and pulled them apart. She nearly blushed at his cuteness.  
  
His hair was still messed, and you still could see some sparkling substance smeared on his cheeks. The wiry glasses of his were now on his night table, along with a stolen snitch.  
  
Walking over to the side of his bed, she crawled onto the bed and snuggled in his arms. He seemed to know she was there, and put his arms around her small waist. Her smile was pressed into his chest, and her hands slowly crept onto his back.  
  
A muffled groan came from his mouth, as her fingers crawled up his back. He got up, with his eyes still shut, and pulled his white under shirt off. He flopped back onto the bed and pulled her on top of him.  
  
Finally, he opened his eyes and gazed up at her. The long red hair was dangling in his face and she seemed to have a bright white light on her. He dreamt of her like this, but never thought it would be all too real.  
  
She was his heaven, and earth.  
  
Smiling, he sat up and gave a kiss to her," This must me a dream."  
  
She laughed, as he continued to kiss her exposed shoulders and neck," Then it's a very good dream."  
  
"I'd say so."  
  
He cupped the side of her face and caressed it," You're the one I only need- and I know you like the back of my hand."  
  
"How so?" She whispered, while kissing his lips quickly.  
  
"I know that you sing to yourself when you're happy, and you bite your tongue gently when you're concentrating during a lesson or a test. When you are bored you take your left shoe off, and start to play with it with your foot. I know that your middle name is Marie, and that you despise your sister with greatness."  
  
Lily smiled," You know a lot about me, don't ya?"  
  
He grinned and carried on," - I know that you were born in April, the twenty-first to be exact. You had brownish red hair when you were little, and it grew- (he let his hand run through her hair smoothly, and she closed her eyes while sighing) -to a deep ocean red. And you love anything that is beautiful, especially me, and you twirl your finger in your hair when you're nervous or jealous.."  
  
Lily blushed, but still grinned.  
  
"-Enough said. I love you. You make me do and say stupid things when I'm around you. Everything I say or see, or even think about you, is every bit why I love you. "  
  
" Aww, I love you too James."  
  
"If you love me, can you kiss me? Please?"  
  
" Do you need to ask?" She grinned, while leaning down and pressing her lips against his.  
  
....::::*::::....  
  
-More later,  
  
Asereje*~:. 


	20. Chapter 20: The next best thing

..::::*::::..  
  
(A/N)- I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, am quite tired today, and people are begging for a new chapter so here is a crappy one..  
  
Chapter 20: The next best thing..  
  
The grounds were touched with frost, and in which the sun melted into dew that fine morning. The air, gave chills to those who proceed outside. The four sleeping girls were curled up happily, in their cozy warm room.  
  
The sun's morning glory peaked through the blinds, and sent light shadows moving up the walls and along the hardwood floor. Moaning because it was morning, Lily shut her eyes tightly and tried her best to fall asleep again.  
  
Coral, for once in amazement stumbled out of bed, and decided to wake up everyone else.  
  
" Lindsey up- I hate Mondays too."  
  
"Piss of Coral." Was the response?  
  
"You too Ashley-" Coral said, rolling her caramel eyes.  
  
"I swear I'm up.."  
  
"Fine, lets all sleep in." Coral mumbled, while stumbling back into her bed.  
  
That was the last movement ever made, for about another hour.  
  
Ashley poked her head out of her covers," Do I dare say we missed Breakfast?"  
  
All then girls heard this and quickly sat up in their beds. They looked at another then screamed.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"We missed food!"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Lily was covering her ears with her hands, and trying her best to block them out. " There's no place like home, there's no place like home.."  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"What?" She replied a bit irritated.  
  
"You didn't wake US up!"  
  
" What! I'm I your bloody alarm clock- that's it?"  
  
" Pretty much."  
  
"Jee, thanks Naena.."  
  
..  
  
An hour later of the girls running around trying to find clothes for the day, taking showers, touching up their homework, and applying makeup, they skidded into the Great Hall just in time for breakfast.  
  
Lily in lead with Naena, Ashley, Coral, and Lindsey ran closely behind. Lily ran over to the Gryffindor table, threw her books on it and jumped into her seat.  
  
" Fewf, made it!"  
  
"Yeah, only an hour late, a new record!" Replied Ashley, sitting across from her.  
  
" Hardy har har."  
  
Lily laughed and grabbed a Dragonberry muffin out of a basket. She put it on her plate, cut it open, applied butter, and was about to take a bite when a loud cough came down the table.  
  
Groaning, she shifted her head slowly and smiled.  
  
James was down the table he smiled, licked his lips seductively- and gave a wink. Lily laughed to herself,' You're so full of yourself!' she mouthed at him. He grinned and pointed at the door, she gave a 'what do you mean' look and he rolled his eyes. He turned back to his friends and gave a cough, just loud enough for her to hear," I'll be right back, I forgot my..my socks. Be right back."  
  
He got up and walked out of the hall, and catching Lily's eye. She laughed, and got out of her seat and walked to the doors. James stood there leaning on the wall with one foot on the wall, and the other against the marble floor," Hello my sweet."  
  
"Please don't call me that again- and what do you want?"  
  
James pretended to gasp," So you don't, want to pay a visit to the broom closet? Fine!"  
  
He walked away and nearly laughed. She smiled and ran over to him, and backed him against the wall." I never said that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
" Who'd miss a second without you?"  
  
" Besides you in the last years, yes-"  
  
" Shut up and kiss me-"  
  
" No need to tell me twice!"  
  
"I just did-"  
  
He switched their positions so she was against the wall, and he started to kiss her deeply. He had been waiting all night and morning for her touch again.  
  
So it had been seven hours since he last saw her, so what?  
  
.  
  
James was the happiest person in the whole school at the moment. No one could even top his brightness all day, which many people saw and shook their heads smiling. He couldn't help but smile whenever he saw Lily, or even thought of her for that fact.  
  
Drawing LE + JP on his paper, he looked up and gazed dreamily at the back of Lily's head. Sirius looked over his shoulder and nearly gagged.  
  
"You've got it worse then I thought-"  
  
But James wasn't paying attention, he was still thinking about her emerald eyes and fiery hair..  
  
"Hello? Any one in there?" Sirius said waving his hand in front of James face.  
  
..  
  
Lily smiled as she heard the small conversation behind her. She knew he was gazing at her. She could feel his hazel eyes on her back. Nothing could compare to the love she felt inside her body, since that fateful Quidditch game.  
  
She smiled heavenly and began to scribble on a piece of paper, while she waited for McGongal to come to class.  
  
'Can you hear it in my voice?  
  
Was it something I let slip?  
  
Does the whole world know?  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
I'm the one who's in control.  
  
Now, I'm acting like a fool..  
  
Do my feelings show?  
  
Is my face aglow?  
  
Oh, isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl..  
  
Caught up in emotions.  
  
I'm out of control..  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Do you see my hands, they tremble.  
  
Wonder why I can't look you in the eyes..  
  
Don't know how long.  
  
I can keep this inside..  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl..  
  
Caught up in emotions.  
  
I'm out of control..  
  
Isn't it obvious?  
  
Suddenly, these emotions are in control of my heart.  
  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
  
Every glance, every smile must give me away.  
  
And I feel so much I can't hide..  
  
That I don't know what I'm doing anymore.  
  
I'm feeling like a little girl..  
  
Caught up in emotions.  
  
I'm out of control..  
  
Isn't it obvious?'  
  
Ashley nudged her rib," Player at 2 o'clock- behind you."  
  
Lily smiled inside but rolled her eyes outside," Never stops trying does he?"  
  
Oh, you've got my love baby..  
  
...*....  
  
- Gonna kill me arn't ya? Lol, anyhoo I'm going to add some more tomorrow or tomorrow tomorrow~ *rolls eyes* you know what I mean..  
  
Coral: No we don't.  
  
Asereje: How DID you get on here?  
  
C: Somehow.. or in other words " some little birdie"  
  
A: Oh please, shut up.  
  
C: Make me..  
  
A: Stop this nonsense, I'm trying to explain stuff- *shakes fist madly at screen*- can't you see?!  
  
C: I'm blind-  
  
A *whispers* knew that..  
  
C: HEY!  
  
A: It's better to let someone think you are an idiot, than to open your mouth and prove it.  
  
C: Meenie..  
  
A: Oh, I know..  
  
A: Now- Get OFF my page!  
  
C: Who said it was your page-?  
  
A: *pushes delete button on the keyboard, while evil laughter surrounds you*  
  
.................  
  
~Asereje 


	21. Chapter 21: Two of a kind

..::~\*/~::..  
  
Chapter 21: Two of a kind..  
  
Lily lay on the couch in the Gryffindor tower common room, after a drowsy day of spells and potions. Her deep hair was fanned out on her shoulders and her robes were crinkled, and hanging loosely on its silver buttons.  
  
A small smile lay still on her pinched lips, and they twitched for a moment. Her face screwed up and she swatted away some air, with a limply hand.  
  
Her knees folded up to her stomach, and she snuggled closer to her fuzzy blanket. Her hand slid from under the blanket, and rested on her covered thigh. The small toes of hers curled from a small cold breeze, and she tucked them under the blanket.  
  
In the moment of her cuteness, her beloved, secret, and cute Quidditch Boi stepped into the common room carrying his school bag from detention, on a late Monday night.  
  
He was about to slam his books on the nearest table, when he noticed his queen soundlessly sleeping like an angel. He smirked and then set his books gently on a chair. Walking over to her he kneed next to the couch and smoothed out her hair, with the flick of his rist.  
  
Those sparkly emerald eyes of hers slowly appeared, and she smiled weakly.  
  
"Another detention I see?"  
  
He laughed gently and sat next to her," I'm trying to beat Sirius."  
  
" Is everything a game to you?" She said hoarsely.  
  
"No." He leaned down and kissed her simply with passion," I don't play the game of love."  
  
Smiling Lily leaned into his side and sighed happily," I love you."  
  
" I love you even more.."  
  
" Silly boy.." She murmured.  
  
"Why I'm I silly?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Because, you're silly enough to fall in love with me."  
  
He smiled like an idiot," Who can't?"  
  
......  
  
The sun streaked through the paneled clear windows and into the common room, to where to lovers sat in another's arms tightly. Her body was pressed against his, and he head was resting on his shoulder. His strong arms were sagged around her waist tightly, and he stirred for a moment then went back to nuzzling her closer.  
  
She moaned," It's morning- we snog later."  
  
"But I wanna now." He whispered.  
  
"We just woke up." She mumbled to him.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ugg, nothing gets through your thick skull. Does it?"  
  
"And that's why you love me.."  
  
He moaned as she slowly slid off him, and stumbled to her cold feet. Taking her time, she swayed her hips lightly and disappeared up the girls' dormitory staircase.  
  
James called to her," I guess we'll snog later!" He said with a grin.  
  
Her head floated around a corner, facing him with a face of disgust mixed with stupidness.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I take that as a 'yes'?"  
  
"I'm going to shower James, bye."  
  
"So how about before breakfast, in Mr.Binns classroom?"  
  
"Bye James.."  
  
"It's a date!"  
  
Still grinning like an idiot the tenth time in the morning, he jogged up to the Boys' staircase. He pushed open the door and gazed down at the clothes covering the floor. Laughing at Sirius who was in a big blanket of clothes dropped on the floor, he threw some more clothes on him and wandered over to the bathroom.  
  
Lily however, was feeling quite giddy that morning. Can you ever guess? James this, James that. He was blocking her mind; he seemed to drift into her mind, even when she was talking to her friends.  
  
Everything about that man, made a smile on her face.  
  
She sat at the Gryffindor table that morning, munching happily on her pancakes and taking small peeks at James; Who was just staring at her, every second that went by.  
  
Smiling, she made a grab for her pumpkin juice, and Naena looked at her strangely.  
  
"Lily, is it just me? Or are you looking at my brother, and him more than ever at you?"  
  
This made Lily's finger slip off the glass, and let it spill on the table.  
  
"No!"  
  
Naena grinned," Sure? But then, how sure is sure?"  
  
"Naena, shut up." Lily said quickly, hiding her blush by wiping her napkin on the table.  
  
"You don't have to lie Lily, I can tell, and it's only us girls here at the table right now anyways.."  
  
Lily groaned," I love him," she quickly mumbled.  
  
Naena suddenly rose out of her seat and punched her fist in the air," I KNEW IT!" She yelled out with excitement.  
  
This certainly made attention quickly," Oh turn around!" Naena snapped at the wandering gazes.  
  
"I swear people these days.."  
  
"Well Naena, you did just yell something out loud, while dancing happily as you stood-"  
  
"Oh shut it."  
  
"Hey, that's no way to speak to a lady.."  
  
Lily recognized the voice in a second, and twirled around to only face her sexy secret boyfriend. James people, James..  
  
He grinned," Watcha doin' Lils?" He asked while taking a seat next to her, and wrapping his arm around her waist tightly..  
  
"Ehhhh.. People in love, they make me sick. Excuse me, while I go to that corner and take a barf-"  
  
James quickly turned on his sister," And who is this guy, I read in your dair-"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"What! It's not personal, is it?" He asked stupidly, as Lily smacked his arm playfully.  
  
"He did the same to me Naena.."  
  
"SO? He's my bloody annoy and selfish, snooping brother! He has no right to read my-"  
  
"Oh settle down Nae, your drawing attention- Oh look, you already have!" James said grinning smugly, while pointing over to the Professor table; which held many staring and puzzled witches and wizards, and a chuckling Dumbledore.  
  
"I hate you.." Naena groaned into her eggs.  
  
"I love you too." He said to his sister with a pinch of sarcasticness, and then turned to Lily excitedly.  
  
"And I love you too!" He kissed her quickly, as Naena made a hurling sound.  
  
"- More than you think.."  
  
" Aren't you two, 'two of a kind'." Nanea said sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.  
  
..  
  
Sorry for the lame chapter, it's Christmas and I have my mind focused on many things. Just to make it up to you, I made two chapters ~.^  
  
-Asereje 


	22. Chapter 22: Always more eh Brooms in the...

..::~\*/~::..  
  
Chapter 22: Always more.. eh.. Brooms in the forest?  
  
Lily was sitting in the common room with James, Naena, and Sirius alone while everyone was upstairs sleeping or exploring the corridors. James was sitting with Lily on the sofa; he was stretched out, while she laid on him with her head on his chest near his neck.  
  
For about an hour, the boys had been talking about the Quidditch against Hufflepuff tomorrow. Not that she minded the 'guy talk'. But it was getting quite annoying, and stressful for Lily. Naena of course had her fair share in the wizard sports and all, but she fell asleep as the guys ranted on about the following game. Snoring a wee bit loudly.  
  
" - As you see, Robinson always has the weak spot on his left arm. If we just hit him with the blud-"  
  
Lily groaned and snapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out all the prep talk.  
  
' If I can't see you, I can't hear you. If I can't see you, I can't hear you-' She repeated over in her mind.  
  
There was a sudden poke on her back," Ouch- what?" She said looking up.  
  
James was grinning," What?" She asked again.  
  
James made a groan," You're making my legs fall asleep-"  
  
"Then I'll get off-" She replied while rising off him.  
  
"No!" He said quickly seizing her hips, and pushing her bit roughly down onto him.  
  
"I don't mind- I'm just saying.."  
  
Lily shifted in his lap and then stopped to smirked," Oh, I get it. You're getting a bit aros-"  
  
"LILY!"  
  
Smirking she rubbed her hips hard against his," Or I'll just make you-"  
  
He let out a moan slash groan, and held her hips tighter. Lily smiled and rose off him, leaving him alone downstairs with his best friend laughing and his sister mumbling on the couch.  
  
"Night sweetie- have..er..fun!" She said cheerfully, and jogged up the staircase.  
  
Sirius was downstairs choking on his own laughter," Damn! I love that girl!"  
  
Lily had taken a quick shower, and hopped into her warm comfy bed with the moonlight shining brightly through the windows. Naena had came back upstairs, groaning for her bed, she tripped over Lily's open trunk, yelled at Lindsey thinking it was Lily, and then fell onto her bed snoring loudly.  
  
This made Lily want to shove a sock in her mouth.  
  
Tossing onto her side, Lily heard a small board squeaking from the side of the room. Lily groaned and put her pillow over her head, so she could block out all noises. Inside the room, and outside on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
There was another board squeak and she paid no attention to it..  
  
She flipped onto her other side, and shifted uncomfortably. It was like someone was watching her. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she almost screamed, if a hand didn't cover her mouth.  
  
The hand fell off her mouth, because she had licked it.  
  
"James, ugg I can't believe you snuck up here."  
  
James grinned. He was standing next to her bed, wearing his silvery boxers and his hair was ruffled, which his hand just glided through.  
  
"Aww, did I wakey up willy?"  
  
"My name is not Wil- JAMES!"  
  
Before she could finish her complaint, James hand picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" She said, trying not to laugh.  
  
" Never, tis my fair lady." James replied slyly.  
  
" I hate you."  
  
"No, you love me." He said laughing, while he walked down the staircase with his Lily over his shoulder.  
  
"If you drop tis fair lady, I will kick you tis new year."  
  
" I'd never drop you.."  
  
"Don't, don't even have the thought of it-"  
  
They crossed the common room, and headed straight up the boys' dormitory staircase. Lily had soon given up struggling from his grip, and let him bring her upstairs.  
  
James reached the Marauders dorm sign, gently kicked the door open, and brought Lily over to his bed. He pushed the velvet curtains open, and laid her down on his bed. Her hair fanned out from the small wind, and her bright-green eyes were twinkling merrily.  
  
"You're lucky I love you."  
  
He got between her legs, and laid down on top of her on his bed," Why am I lucky?" He asked stupidly, while grinning like a mad man.  
  
"Besides the obvious- And I like being in your room. It's sort of safe and -"  
  
He silenced her with a kiss.  
  
Lily felt light warming up her body and she let a smile fly to her lips. Hearing a bird chirp outside somewhere, she fluttered her eyes open.  
  
The white duvet covers stroked her bare skin gently, sending up small goose bumps up her legs. Her hand grazed through her messed up red hair and she let out a groan. She squinted her bright-green eyes and tried to find James- but he wasn't near her.  
  
Lily sat up; fully awaken, and looked around the room. Her clothes were piled around the bed- like they were thrown off. She blushed, remembering the night she had..  
  
Flopping back onto the feathery bed, she smiled into the sunshine and stretched.  
  
She rolled her body, and gazed at a small alarm clock ticking on James nightstand. The snitch she had once saw, was now gone.  
  
Morning Quidditch practice..  
  
' Well there is no point of me staying here,' she thought while sitting up in bed again.  
  
She took his bed sheets and wrapped them around her, and then tightly tied them into a large knot on her front, stumbled to her feet landing on the cold floor, grabbed her clothes quickly and walked out of the boys' dormitories.  
  
Lily was closing the door behind her when she heard footsteps, echoing up from the stone staircase. Panic and pure embarrassment swirled in her mind, so she looked around for a hiding spot..  
  
"Lily?"  
  
She blushed madly and twirled around to see James, pulling off his snow covered Gryffindor Quidditch uniform. He pulled it over his head and gazed at her with a wide smile," Not leaving me are you?"  
  
She turned her head sideways and blushed even more," No- I thought you were gone."  
  
James walked up to her with the same smile and laced his arms around her waist," No, I just had schedule a quick practice- a few boys was worrying that we were going to loose in our next game. But I had to end it when it snowed and Sirius started to throw snowballs at everyone-"  
  
He nodded to his soaked robes crumpled on the floor,"- so I ran for my life, and I wanted to spend the rest of my Saturday with you.." He kissed the side of her neck with cold lips, sending shivers down her body.  
  
Her arms instantly flew around his neck, and she tried her best not to moan out. James hands were caressing her back gently, and massaging her a bit. Then his hand suddenly was touching her soft bare skin on her hips-  
  
She jumped out of her trance, and smacked his hand away.  
  
"No touchy." She said while a smiled, as he looked at his hand.  
  
His head lifted and he showed a evil grin," But, what happens if your 'gown' sort of, err, falls off your goddess like body-"  
  
" By the term fall, you mean, you ravishingly rip off. Don't you?" She asked folding her arms, trying to be strict, and hiding the 'clothing' she was wearing.  
  
" But you'd want that, wouldn't you?" He asked, drawing closer to her every word.  
  
Her heart started to pump wildly again, like a large drum in a rock band.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
She smirked;" No." And with that, Lily swung out of his arms and started to walk away, down the stair steps.  
  
A pair of arms twisted around her waist quickly," Oh no you don't-"  
  
Many laughs, small shrieks, giggling, and kissing noises could be heard up the boys' dorms if anyone had walked by..  
  
Lily groaned to herself as she tried to read her book, but she couldn't read at the moment. For the first reason, she was on the Quidditch pitch. Why? James brought her there to watch him. And the other reasons? Well, he gave her 'Thirty' minutes to change, but it ended up with her getting ready in 10 minutes. So in her own mind and thoughts, she thought she looked like crap.  
  
Lily's red and gold scarf blew in the small wind, giving frostbites to her exposed neck. Snatching it out of the winds grip, she tied it softly around her neck. Lily tried rubbing her hands together for warmth, but it seemed that her hands were already frozen solid. Groaning, her teeth began to chatter and she made a metal note to kill James later.  
  
" Hey gorgeous."  
  
Lily looked up and her teeth chattered as she replied: " Some boyfriend you are- leaving your girl out in the cold weather freezing her ass- I think my arse is frozen to the seat!" She said wiggling a bit in her seat.  
  
James grinned and laid down flat on his hovering broom, and extended his hand," Want a free ride to the castle? So you can warm up?"  
  
Lily stopped moving at looked at him," With you? No way!"  
  
He frowned, " You don't trust me?"  
  
" First of all- I hate flying, two I know you're going to do a flip, and three, well I could fall!"  
  
"I'd never drop you, you know that."  
  
Lily blushed and looked down at her legs, " I'm wearing a skirt James-"  
  
He cocked an eyebrow," That will make the ride even more enjoyable-"  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Hey! What can I say I'm a man? We think that way."  
  
"I've noticed," She murmured.  
  
He held out his hand again," Come on Lils, I think my ass is freezing up too." He joked with a grin.  
  
She sat up and shook her head in laughter.  
  
Later that afternoon Lily sat in her room peacefully reading her novel, and laying on her bed close to the sparking fire. The room was just nice and toasty, warm enough for a light sweater and a pair of baggy pants.  
  
Rolling over onto her back, Lily held her book out above her head and kept reading on, trying to get comfortable.  
  
The rest of the girls were done packing up their suitcases for Winter Break and decided to help put up decorations downstairs for the people staying over the break- mostly for Lily, James, Sirius, Neana and a few Fifth years and Second.  
  
The sweater Lily was wearing was itching her neck from it's tag on it's cuff. She shifted a couple of times and then shut her book and flew her hand to her neck, and scratched her neck with a small moan.  
  
In relief, Lily opened her book again, but only to be interrupted again my someone-  
  
"LILY!" Came a loud yell, startling her reading.  
  
"LILY! HELP, LILY!"  
  
Groaning, because she recognized the voice, she slinked out of her bed and slowly walked down the girls' dorm staircase.  
  
"LLIILLYY!"  
  
The voice got louder, which she just rolled her eyes at, and walked across the Common Room taking her sweet time. She didn't even bother looking around the room, everyone was looking around the castle before the break, and only two people were holding the Gryffindor tower up-  
  
She slowly jogged up the boys' dormitory staircase, as loud whimpers got louder. Reaching the four boys' sign, she twisted the door open and shuffled in.  
  
"What?" She whined out, and leaning against the open door frame.  
  
She tried hard not to laugh out loud. James sat on his bed, legs crossed and held his hands open, displaying a large pile of shredded twigs and slit wood. James' eyes were shimmering, like on the verge of tears and he gave another loud whimper.  
  
"LOOK AT IT!"  
  
"What am I suppose to be looking at?" She asked puzzledly.  
  
He gave another loud howl of pain.  
  
"MY BROOMSTICK!"  
  
"Ohh.. Why didn't I ever guess?" She said sarcastically.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
She gave a sweet sincere smile, walked over to him and sat on his bed. Her arms wrapped around his waist sideways and she leaned her head on his shaking shoulder.  
  
"Explain."  
  
" I don't know what happened-" He choked out, looking down at his shredded broomstick." I was thinking about trimming it's tail, called it, but instead millions of pieces came soaring in my hands-!"  
  
He gave a fake sob- great actor.  
  
"Oh James.." She said soothingly and caressing his back," There are..er.. " Lily tied thinking of a muggle 'pearl of wisdom'.  
  
"..more brooms in the forest?"  
  
He gave another loud howl," But it was my favorite broom! It was my love! The Windstorm 99 was the best model-"  
  
"I thought you loved me?!" She said indignantly.  
  
He clearly wasn't paying attention," It was how it curved nicely on deep spin outs-" He said with a sob-choking noise," It was the best at deep dives too-"  
  
Lily groaning in frustration smacked his hand; sending his broom pieces flying, and enveloped him into a rough but sweet intense kiss.  
  
His hands skidded up her legs then around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her quick decision of kissing seemed to sooth his mind.  
  
Their lips slowly parted and she looked up into his eyes as he gave a grin," Mmm.."  
  
" That's it?" She cried out (a/n: think when you try to cheer someone up quickly, which they are *really* moopy, and then they cheer up instantly) " No crying anymore- just one kiss that stopped your babbling!"  
  
He gave a wicked grin then a wink," Call it Kiss therapy, babe."  
  
.::.  
  
Merry Christmas! I'll make more soon ~.^  
  
Asereje ~xoxo 


	23. Chapter 23: Snow day

::..::`~*~`::..::  
  
Chapter 23: Snow day  
  
"I saw Mommie kissing Santa Claus, underneath the mistletoe last night. She didn't see me creep, down the stairs to have a peep. She thought that I was tucked up, in my bedroom fast asleep-" Naena sang loudly, the morning after the others had left for Christmas break.  
  
"Then I saw Mommie tickle Santa Claus, underneath his beard so snowy white. What a laugh it would have been, if Daddy had only seen. Mommie kissing Santa Claus last night!" She said yelling the last part, and jumping over onto Lily's bed.  
  
"I SAW MOMMIE-"  
  
"NAENA! I GET THE POINT!" Cried a sleepy Lily.  
  
"Jeez." Naena said with a smirk," What crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
" I don't think you want to know." Lily replied.  
  
Naena crawled off her bed carefully," I don't- and that's just sick!"  
  
Lily laughed under her covers," You asked!"  
  
"Ahh, shut up."  
  
"How do you know that muggle Christmas carol, anyways?" Lily asked sitting up in her bed.  
  
Nanea shrugged her shoulders,' Mum is a big muggle song fan. I sorta got hooked on the tunes-"  
  
" I see."  
  
"Well, that's not the point!" Naena said excitedly.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"NO!" She cried," It snowed!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes," Sooo?"  
  
"SO?" Nanea yelled a bit out-raged," It snowed! There are many amazing and wonderful things you can do with snow!"  
  
"Then go!" Lily whined a bit, wanting to go back to a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Not without you- now, get dressed!"  
  
"Nooo!" Lily whined while pulling her covers around her tightly.  
  
Naena gave a big sly smile," James, will be there.."  
  
Lily rolled off her bed and hit the floor with a thump, she peaked over her bed and crossed her arms," Really?" She asked with merry shimmering eyes.  
  
Naena almost laughed at her weakness," Oh, yes in deed."  
  
" Well that's a good enough reason, I think?"  
  
" Get dressed!" Naena cried.  
  
" Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Lily said, rolling her eyes and crawling over to the bathroom.  
  
As Lily left the room, Nanea proudly sat kneeing on her bed and a fist in the air," SNOWBALL FIGHT!" She declared.  
  
James however, was having the same problem that morning. He was sleeping peacefully, like Lily had done, and dreaming about many things.. alright to sum it up, he was dreaming about Lily.  
  
There was a sudden girly squeal around the room, making the air turn into warmth. James groaned and shoved a pillow over his head, trying to escape the sun's rays and the strange noise that kept getting louder.  
  
Finally he had enough, he pulled his pillow and blankets off and sat up," WOULD YOU SHUT-UP?!" He cried out.  
  
James eyes came to a rest on Sirius, who was jumping up and down on his bed, laughing to himself about something that only he could see or hear. What a dolt. 'What was he happy about anyway?' James thought looking at him. 'The only good thing about today is that it's Sunday.'  
  
" Padfoot." James said scrunching up his hair," What are you doing, and why?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, but he continued to bounce up and down, laughter erupting form him occasionally. Even though James was use to his antics, he really wanted to know why he was so damn happy. It wasn't even noon yet, and he was awake willingly. It was a very rare remarkable event. That it was even frightening.  
  
"Padfoot?"  
  
Only laughter came, so James raised an eyebrow, but Sirius' laughter rang out.  
  
' This is so frustrating, what is he so happy about?!'  
  
Sirius was looking at James with a mad grin that he didn't notice; he was on the edge of his bed, about to fall off. James did.  
  
THUMP  
  
Laughter filled the room, but instead of Sirius's it was James. He was laughing hard as Sirius crawled back onto his bed groaning. Then someone stalled the scene, Naena came in with her Gryffindor scarf tied around her neck and mittens and hat pulled on.  
  
She gave a raised eyebrow at Sirius, and then looked over at James," Up now?"  
  
James opened his mouth to say ' What do you think?' sarcastically, but instead his breath caught in his throat as Lily stepped through the door with a smile. Her hands were wearing soft and fuzzy red mittens that went with scarf and headband she wore. James thought she looked quite cute.  
  
Lily clapped her hands together as she smiled warmly," Can we go outside now? It's not going to stay forever!"  
  
Naena rolled her eyes and faced Lily," No shit- but your James doesn't want to get up!"  
  
"I didn't say that-"  
  
"Then why you still in bed?!"  
  
"Because," Said James holding his covers closer to his body," You girls are in this room, and I' am in no state to model-"  
  
Naena slapped her hands over her eyes," To much information!" She cried while running out of the room.  
  
Lily smirked," Then I shall leave too, and hurry up!"  
  
James quickly wrapped his blanket around his waist and ran in front of Lily before she made it over to the door," You don't have to go," He breathed," You can stay- Sirius out!"  
  
"What?" Said Sirius.  
  
Lily laughed and slipped under James' arm," No thanks," she said opening the door," I've had enough James for one day.."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Lily smiled and gave a wink," See you outside, lover boy."  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
Laughing to herself, Lily skipped down the stone staircase and stumbled into the common room, where Naena was bothering some students who were working on heir homework.  
  
"It's Christmas holidays! There is beautiful powdery snow outside and you people are staying inside? What a shame- Hey Lils!" Naena bounded over to Lily and grasped her arm before she could protest against her morning madness.  
  
" What are you doi-"  
  
Lily packed some snow into a ball as she gazed around the grounds," Do you think they're ever going to come out? I mean, it's been over an hour by now."  
  
Naena looked up from her pile in the snow," Oh well, snooze they loose." And with that small statement she started to ball her snow again.  
  
The snowball that was in Lily's hand was shaped nicely and had small snow flakes dusted on it. Looking up Lily smirked," Hey Naena!"  
  
"What-"  
  
SMACK.  
  
Lily laughed as Naena tried to remove the chilled snow from her face, and down her back. After minutes of Lily rolling around in the snow laughing at her friend, Naena scraped some snow into her hands and stocked over to her prey..  
  
" Hey! Put that down! Nae-NAENA!"  
  
Lily screeched loudly as Naena tripped Lily into a snow bank and attempted to shove snow down her friend's thick robes, which she succeeded in.  
  
Lily jumped around and had her hand down her front trying her best to get all the melting snow off her skin. Naena just sat in the snow laughing.  
  
Pulling out the last crumpled snow from under her robes, Lily was thinking about having a war with Naena.. But someone beat her to it.  
  
Sirius came out of nowhere and pushed Naena off the small hill ("Sirius you ass!") she was sitting on. Lily began to laugh again and dropped the snow she was attempting to turn into a snowball, in her mittens.  
  
" You know, that was his idea."  
  
Lily spun around and smiled at James who was walking towards her with gloves and a scarf on," Decided to come out, finally?"  
  
James shrugged his shoulders," I was cold, so I grabbed a mug of coco from the kitchens and stayed inside for a while."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow," For an hour?"  
  
"An hour."  
  
"James, I'm cold."  
  
Walking over to her James wrapped his arms around her waist, from behind and hugged her," Warm?"  
  
"Warmer." She said with closed eyes.  
  
His face came from the side and he gave her a quick kiss," Warmer?"  
  
"Perfect," She smiled.  
  
Sirius reappeared over the snow bank and called to James: " Come and see this!"  
  
"See what?" James called back, as he rested his head on Lily's shoulder.  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted," Stop being all fricken lovey-dovey and check this out!"  
  
" Okay, what is this thing, I MUST see?" Said James walking over to Sirius.  
  
James got onto his knees as Sirius told him to lower his ear. And Lily stood there confused, a few feet away from James. Naena came over to Lily brushing snow off her robes while glaring," Why didn't you help?" She asked over Lily's gaze.  
  
She smiled," It looked like you were having fun!"  
  
"Sure, fun."  
  
Getting their attention a running Sirius bolted past them, in a high panting voice that was filled of crackling laughter. Naena was the first to look over to James. And she laughed.  
  
"HAVE A NICE FACE WASH, JAY?" She said, cupping her hands around her mouth trying to get her voice over to him.  
  
Lily grinned as James came up for air under the packed snow Sirius had smacked over his head. He had snow brushed into his already messy hair, his glasses were fogging up, and snow was dripping off his face as he glared at his sister who was temporally laughing her ass off.  
  
He then smiled cheekily at Lily who was trying her best not to laugh out, and got to his feet while doing so. Her cheeks were flaring with red heat and her hands were clamped over her mouth tightly so she wouldn't release laughter at James. But her bright dancing eyes gave her away.  
  
" Oh, do you want some snow too?"  
  
Lily gasped," No! Besides you wouldn't do that- would you?"  
  
James grinned evilly," Maybe.."  
  
"James Devon Pot-" But before she could finish, James leapt onto her and planted her in a snow bank.  
  
.  
  
Okay, I must say that there is only two more chapters' left- Which I'm now finishing right now. So expect the ending tonight shortly or tomorrow!  
  
Luv Asereje~ 


	24. Chapter 24: Saying goodbye, but not fore...

::..:*:..::  
  
Chapter 24: Saying good-bye, but not forever  
  
The weeks passed and the snow slowly melted away and April quickly spun onto everyone's wizard calendar.. and even Sirius's Veela one too. James was polishing his new broom he got from Lily that faithful Christmas morning and was scrubbing the handle until he saw his face shine. The Thunderclap 3000.  
  
"Prongs, if you keep it up, you're going to wear away the wood-" Said Sirius, from under a mountain of magazines he was going through.  
  
" I have to agree with Padfoot, Prongs." Commented Remus, from behind his book he was studying from.  
  
" Since when did you two take sides, huh?"  
  
"Since a minute ago, I guess?"  
  
"Sure.."  
  
"Hey, where's Lily?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"You're her boyfriend-"  
  
"-Probably in her room, Moony. Don't get your knickers in a twist now.."  
  
.  
  
James was right, Lily was in her room, but alone and crying.. Crying? Oh yes indeed, for Lily had just come out of her afternoon shower when she noticed an owl perched on her four-poster bed, hooting respectively at its surroundings and her entry. Lily threw the brown barn owl a quizzeled look, but walked over to it and handing an owl treat over. It nibbled potently at her wet hair, falling in front of its eyes as she searched it over for her letter.  
  
But then she suddenly found it- a shinny black letter with a white wax stamp saying 'The Ministry of Magic'. Not aware of such letters- she opened it like any old letter. She only got a few glimpse of words like,' we are very sorry',' Lord Voldemort (You-know-who)','your father', 'and killing curse', before she broke down into many warm tears.  
  
Only her gray cat that just stalked in, heard her loud sobs of frustration and sadness.  
  
.  
  
James was getting worried, he hadn't seen Lily that morning and it was driving him slowly insane. But she was okay, right? He sighed loudly and got out of his seat while walking over to the portrait door and scrunching his hair up. Usual habit and first sign of frustration.  
  
James paid little attention to his group of fan girls, shooting bubblely looks of desire and sympathy for him -going out with a muggle-born, he never did. Ever since he got Lily. That thought made him smile, when he admitted he loved her during that night..  
  
Just as he was picturing his little red-head, a girl with puffy eyes and curly red hair ran in front of him, sniffling out loud.  
  
He shook his head and called after his girlfriend," Lily!"  
  
Running, skidding, and swerving out of people, he managed to catch up to her, heaving for breath. And he took a good look of her face, her messed up long bangs and those crisp green eyes.  
  
Taking his hand up to her face, he softly caressed her rosy-red cheek," What's wrong, love?"  
  
Those bright-green eyes of hers quickly became glassy, and he regretted asking what was wrong. It was quite clear she was crying over something, and was in no mood to talk about it. Instead of answering him, she flew into his arms and hugged him tightly, while letting her hot tears stain his black robes.  
  
"Lils, it's okay. You don't have to tell me- come on, lets go to lunch."  
  
.  
  
After calming Lily down, to the point when no tears fell, he served her a plate of food for lunch and comforted her. The Great Hall was noisily chatting, and people eating up their lunches- so there wasn't really a time to ask her yet.  
  
He watched as she gracefully dipped her spoon into her soup and then brought it to her mouth. Smiling, he noticed a small piece of her deep-red hair, un-touched behind her ear. She was too cute, for her own good. James slowly leant in and kissed her briefly on her smooth cheek.  
  
And then he slowly saw her blush run to her cheek, and that same amazing smile rip across her face.  
  
He loved her too much.  
  
Then something happened, to what no one ever expected..  
  
A loud screech was heard, followed by many others. People gasping and owl screeches filled the room as the owl's swooped in- all a brown color. Millions of them began to swoop around the room, dropping off black letters with the same white wax.  
  
Parents of many witches and wizards died that day..  
  
Both of hers..  
  
A large owl flew over Lily's head as it dropped a black letter in her golden goblet of pumpkin juice- just like the one she had got earlier about her father.. Only cries and people fleeing the room sounded, as pure silence struck them like a lightening bolt.  
  
The shaking hands of hers tried to grab the letter on her glass rim, but she already knew why she was sent another letter- her mother had passed on.. dieing from a green light.  
  
Her hands were getting shakier and her face had gone pale- her family's death just arrived in the mail..  
  
Only one word flashed brightly in Lily's head- Dumbledore  
  
Slapping her hands down on the table with anger and sorrow, she too fled from the room like many others. But they weren't doing something drastic, but she was.. she was leaving.  
  
...  
  
"Miss. Evans, are you sure you are ready to commit?-"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
The Headmaster's door had quickly burst open, and a wheezing James Potter stood, leaning against the door. Lily Evans and Dumbledore stood by his desk, holding a stack of papers and quills, as long with a golden bag that was woven by thin silk.  
  
Lily's clothes were replaced with long black ones, her red hair was now a caramel brown and her eyes were a soft gray, and some of her freckles James loved, had disappeared. She looked more mysterious and she had a thin line sketched on her lips.  
  
" What do you want, James?" She said, almost hissing.  
  
This was unusually like her; she was more soft, fairy like, and caring. But she had quickly turned to a frosty profile.  
  
Something was up.  
  
Dumbledore stood behind his desk, and was looking at the paintings on the walls- ignoring the couple's nervous spat. He wore his same dark blue robes that had silvery stars, but he was looking more tired and weary than before.  
  
" I'll let you two discuss for a few moments, I'll just be in lounge room outside the door.." The old man said, in a light whisper.  
  
Taking sift steps to James, he closed the door softly and left the two alone.  
  
"Lily, what's going on?" James said nervously, taking small steps towards her.  
  
Lily only took steps backwards at the fireplace.  
  
"Lily? Lily?"  
  
She turned her head, showing him the side of her face, and letting many tears escape her eyes to fall down her chin. Her eyes were shut and leaking streams, as he just stared in awe at her behavior.  
  
"Lily, please tell me. What's happening?"  
  
Those tears were down running down her face like hot rivers, which she managed to smudge away from her red lips.  
  
"James I- I, I have to go.." She said, breathing deeply into the musty air.  
  
"What? Lily, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's time, for me to go.. James, I have to.."  
  
But before he could say anything back, she had sized the pouch of golden powder on Dumbledore's desk, stepped into the fire place and yelled out a name-  
  
" The Order!"  
  
A swirl of gold smoke and she was gone.  
  
Not one soul saw the tears of sorrow streaming down his young face- except for the pictures of old Headmasters, adjusting their glasses, shifting around in their frame, and patting down their robes. And that was how it was left- a man loosing his only meaning of life, and crying his power away.. until something happened.  
  
He realized that for the first time in his life, that Lily Evans was his center. His everything, she was his soul and his true reason for living his life to its fullest..  
  
But she was gone..  
  
.... Luv, Asereje~ 


	25. Chapter 25: Not just Her true Affection,...

::_____________--_-*Affection*-_--_____________:: .:~*By Kathleen Byczynski, known as Asereje*~:.  
  
This story is for Coral, who kept me going with all my chapters- and edging me to go better everytime..And I thank her millions, for never giving up hope on me.  
  
Chapter 25: Not just Her true Affection, but His as well.  
  
~--*--~ I've been watching you, from a far and the way you make your way around the bar. You laugh like your really entertained and you smile like it's your favorite game. Now your moving closer to me and our eyes are connected emotionally. I'm not looking for a one-night stand, or a place for a broken heart to mend, I know everybody here wants to hold ya. I know what it's like cause I feel the same. When you look in my eyes there's a part of me that's still afraid.  
  
And when you say you love me do you mean it, Baby when you hold me do you feel it? Should I believe in magic in your eyes,  
  
I would wait until the end of time, to hear you say you love me like you mean it, Baby when you hold me make me feel it. All I wanna do is make you mine I've been hurt way too many times.  
  
They say if you wanna make god laugh, then all you gotta do is tell him your plans. I know that the timing's not right, did you know that I would meet you tonight. Its not that I don't really like the attention, I feel like the only man in the room. Are you really sincere; is this just something that you do?  
  
Again and again and again I would hurt my friend till the end, You know I've been high I've been low I got no place else left to go, Again and again and again when will this search ever end?  
  
- When you say you love me, by Clay Aiken  
  
..~*~..  
  
London, United Kingdom, in a small bar called ' The Taste ', sat a confused and emotionally scared girl. Lily Evans. Her finger had dipped in her soda a few times, and began to trace the glass rim. Her now dull-green eyes were downcast and flawless.  
  
-  
  
But then again, she was the one who got into this whole mess.  
  
-  
  
No one around her paid much attention- she came here regularly, sat on the same stool, drank the same soda, spoke to no one, and just spilled her sorrow to those who came to close. Maybe that was wrong with her, no one ever talked to her. Nice guess but think again.  
  
-  
  
Lily's ocean red hair had a sweet smell and glistened in the summer sun like a diamond- but no more. She had a full heart- but not anymore, it just ached from pain.  
  
-  
  
Love, which was what gave her the strong pain.  
  
-  
  
Only the man, who entered the bar, noticed the dry tears running down her elegant face. But then, he didn't recognize her- she wore a black hood over her head and a pair of pitch-black pants with a turtleneck. So intelligently, he just sat down at an empty table.  
  
-  
  
A few people around the room chatted loudly over the music and took swings from their beers and hard liquor glasses. Normal all right, except for the information that a hidden witch and wizard sat in the muggle bar. But they never noticed- maybe one..  
  
-  
  
A young woman with bright blue eyes and short blonde hair that was put up into a bun- not normal for her- had her hand temporally drying off a small shot glass. She wasn't talking with others or watching the football game on the television. But she was smiling secretly at the mysterious man (who she knew very well) and the young witch on the barstool. Her old friend from Hogwarts, Lily Evans.  
  
-  
  
The waitress quickly spun around as the man looked at her- with a small smile- of course he thought he knew her.. as Naena Potter that is.  
  
-  
  
But she was dead, wasn't she?  
  
-  
  
The Daily Prophet had a field day when the witch's dead body was found in the halls of the Ministry of Magic, Charms department. But he was surely mistaken- especially when he saw the name 'Arabella Figg' nametag on her shirt.  
  
-  
  
Sighing again at his miserable life, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. But this never caught the young redhead's attention- she was too busy thinking about her lost love life. The one she had stupidly ran away from. Not one of her friends knew where she was that very moment, besides the exception of mid-thirties Arabella Figg, only The Order and Dumbledore really knew. She was a spy, a spy that pretended to watch out for mysterious things happening in London.  
  
-  
  
This was her life, to pretend to be someone on the street, acting like a muggle woman, but reading and watching every single thing around the city. Her life was dull and now currently boring, nothing had really happened since that attack on December 15th..  
  
-  
  
So here sat the twenty-four old Lily Evans, alone and deeply miserable.  
  
-  
  
She missed him. A lot.  
  
-  
  
James Potter, of course.  
  
-  
  
And it was quite clear..  
  
-  
  
She never knew what she was doing when she decided to help Dumbledore- he suggested it a long time ago, but she made a dumb decision when she got the letter from the Ministry.. She wanted revenge on that mad man, fast as possible.  
  
-  
  
Lord Voldemort ripped her future and family to threads..  
  
-  
  
She never took a second to think about what she was doing- but now she did, she lost her friends (she never did know if they were safe or hurt), she lost contacted with most of the wizard world, and she lost her lover.  
  
-  
  
Every time someone around her said his name or even the letter J, she would get a horrible sickening feeling in his stomach. She just left him- hanging there. But Dumbledore told her many times that he was okay and had gotten a job at the Ministry.. She asked if she could see him, but Dumbledore said she would blow her cover- and also included that she would meet up with him.. some day soon.  
  
-  
  
But when was someday?  
  
-  
  
Right now..  
  
-  
  
There was a sudden sound of two more men entering the bar- and they were laughing loudly about something. Lily shrunk in her seat. There was a laugh and a named was called ("How's my favorite mate doing?!") a small laugh again and a slowly but quite response, ("Same as usual, Starboy").  
  
-  
  
"Don't call me that, I hate that name.. even if my first wife calls me that.." Said the first loud voice," But it only, sounds okay if she repeats it over-"  
  
-  
  
There was "eww!"'s and gagging sounds- Lily laughed to herself in her mind, it was just a thing the Marauders would do..  
  
-  
  
There was a small womanish warm giggle from behind the bar counter, and Lily looked up at the blonde waitress. She smiled sweetly at Lily," I've known those goofs for a while- they, er, come in here sometimes.."  
  
-  
  
Lily's voice began to crack as she tried to speak," Yeah, they sound like people I know too- but they're deeper voices.." She said, massaging her throat.  
  
-  
  
Arabella, the waitress, gave a worried look," Need a drink, dear? It would be on the house-"  
  
-  
  
"It's alright," Said Lily, with a painful smile," I've got a drink." She pointed at her soda that was going flat.  
  
-  
  
"Oh alright, but if you want one just ask- I'll need the small walk from the counter to the back room."  
  
-  
  
Lily gave a soft laugh, and gave the woman a true 'Lily Evans' smile.  
  
-  
  
"I'm Arabella Figg," Introduced the woman, who held out her hand for Lily to shake.  
  
-  
  
Lily smiled and shook the woman's hand," Pleasure to meet you Arabella, I am Melissa Hannanin."  
  
-  
  
"You too, Mrs. Hannanin."  
  
-  
  
"Oh, just call me Mel- I' am not to found of the name my mother called me." Lily said, smiling warmly at Arabella.  
  
-  
  
Arabella set down her clothe and wiped the counter with a smile," You know Mel, you look just as sad as that man over at the table over there-"  
  
-  
  
Lily spun around in her seat and looked to where Arabella pointed, her fait that is. Lily's mouth nearly dropped- dear god, it couldn't be..  
  
-  
  
The man at the table had his fingers running up his beer's glass and was making fingerprints on it- sweaty and dirty prints. The man shielded his face from the crowd and he tried to smile as his three friends waved and jumped into the sea of dancing people.  
  
-  
  
She, Lily, had the craziest feeling to jump over the man and tell him-  
  
-  
  
"Go see him, talk to him.." Whispered Arabella as she looked at Lily's face turning from sad to warmth.  
  
-  
  
"I can't- what would I say?"  
  
-  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
-  
  
"I thin-think so.."  
  
-  
  
"Just say hello, dear. It's not that hard you know.." She smiled at Lily.  
  
-  
  
'I know that the timing's not right; did you know that I would meet you tonight?'  
  
-  
  
Lily's heart began to beat like the large drum that sounded from the band on the stage.. so full of excitement and rhythm.  
  
-  
  
"I think I will.."  
  
-  
  
Lily's hand slipped away from her flat soda drink, her feet clicked against the stony floor that was filled of drink spills and peanut shells, her breath was getting raggy, and her body began to feel numb with butterflies as she walked closer to him with Arabella grinning behind the counter at her..  
  
-  
  
Lily stopped, just five feet away from an empty chair across from the man at the table- and she took those steps. Her silky fingertips touched the chairs top, which she pulled at and brought the chair out so she could have a seat.  
  
-  
  
Her breath came into gasps- gasps of believing what was happening so quickly and so soon..  
  
-  
  
Slowly sitting down on the hard chair, the man spoke with a tired voice that was just shaking in pain.  
  
-  
  
"I'm not looking for a one-night stand, or a place for my broken heart to mend. Please, just leave me to die in a shadow.."  
  
-  
  
"I'm the same way- I've been broken to many times." Lily said softly- thinking about when she dated..  
  
-  
  
"When will this search ever end?" He asked softly, putting his hands on the table and tracing the thin layer of dust on the table with a finger.  
  
-  
  
Lily's head perked up, "What?"  
  
-  
  
"You know, till you find your soul mate- I mean, your true one could just be around the corner, at the next bar.." He replied, sadly.  
  
-  
  
Lily's heart began to pump so quickly, she thought she was having a heart attack-  
  
-  
  
"Or in front of you.." She said, with a great melody voice that just rolled nicely off her tongue.  
  
-  
  
This made the man look up, but then only did her green eyes swirl with his hazel ones that were filled with warm tears.. His heart that was filled with many holes- began to beat wildly, and felt full once again. His soft hands that looked rough began to shake with astonishment.  
  
-  
  
The room around them both seemed to vanish and everything played in slow motion. The woman pulled back her hood and exposed her rich red hair, which seemed to suddenly shine with life and flavor. The glass jug that he was holding slipped from his grip and fell to the floor, which shattered. But only they noticed, for the music was too loud and making their ears pump with hot blood.  
  
-  
  
"Lily?"  
  
-  
  
She smiled," James.."  
  
-  
  
.The End. 


	26. Chapter 26

**

* * *

**

HELLO! OR KONNICHI'WA MY READERS!

I would like to announce I am happy and back on Fan Fiction, I do have a new pen name, it's **not Asereje** anymore but **JaimiisaHolly** now. I am here to tell you that I am **re writing** this beautiful story a lot of you care about, and even adding new things in and maybe an extra chapter since many of you have **begged**!

I am now doing a lot of new James and Lily one shots, and a new story will be airing soon, I'm **very excited!**

I love you all, and keep checking and looking for Affection updates!

_JaimiisaHolly ©_


End file.
